La vie autrement
by lili31
Summary: Alice et Jacob sont meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, un jour tout va changer, nouvelle vie, écoulement des années ...
1. Chapter 1

********

Voila je me lance dans l'écriture, au départ, j'avais écrit ce chapitre pour participer au concours Bloody Valentine, mais je n'y ai pas participer pour finir…

Je voulais remercier ma nathy, d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.

Je remercie également mes vilaines d'amour qui me manquent énormément et qui ont été mes cobayes pour ce chapitre.

**Bonne lecture.**

**La cabane dans l'arbre**

Nous étions le 13 février 2012, il ne me tardait alors qu'une chose rentrer chez mes parents pour revoir ma famille que je n'avais pas revu depuis Noël. J'ai toujours été très proche de mes parents et de mon frère.

Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien étant plus jeune, alors me retrouver toute seule à New York alors que ma famille habitait à Los Angeles, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais quitté mes parents pour pouvoir suivre une formation de styliste à New York. Quoi de mieux que d'aller dans la capitale de la mode aux Etats-Unis pour apprendre ce métier. J'avais longtemps hésité à partir mais mes parents et mon meilleur ami m'avaient convaincus que pour avoir ce que l'on voulait dans la vie, il fallait aller de l'avant, foncer sans se retourner, cela voulais dire qu'ils voulaient que je parte pour mieux rebondir, pour avoir la carrière dont j'avais toujours rêvée relative au monde de la mode.

Déjà enfant, j'habillais, coiffais mes poupées. A dix ans j'avais fait ma première robe pour l'offrir à la fête des mères. Ma mère qui ne c'était pas rendu compte que je lui avais piqué fils, aiguilles, ciseaux pour lui offrir mon premier cadeau fait par mes propres mains. Je me souviens que c'était Edward, mon frère qui avait prit de l'argent dans le portefeuille de mon père pour pouvoir m'acheter le tissu pour confectionner la robe. Je lui avais fait une robe à la Marylin Monroe à la différence qu'elle était rouge.

Aujourd'hui, je travaillais dans l'une des boutiques les plus prestigieuse, Barney's New York. Je confectionnais plus particulièrement des vêtements pour femmes, mais il m'arivais aussi d'avoir des modèles masculins ou même des enfants. Il est vrai que c'est une boutique de luxe, je fais beaucoup de « sur mesure ». Mes clients étaient des aristocrates, des artistes ou même des sénateurs. Hier, j'ai pris des mesures sur une actrice assez célèbre, Jennifer Lopez. Ce métier me passionne, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis célibataire et sans enfants et de surcroit, j'étais en manque affective des mes parents, de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami.

Mes affaires étaient prêtes, je n'avais plus qu'à appeler le taxi pour me rendre au JFK.

Sur le chemin de l'aéroport et dans l'avion, je me remémorais tous les moments fabuleux que j'avais vécu avec mon grand frère. Aujourd'hui il était l'un des meilleurs avocats de Los Angeles et il voulait profiter de ce week-end en famille pour me présenter l'un de ses amis qu'il avait connu à l'université de Harvard. Il s'appelait Jasper et lui était natif de New York et était partit vivre tout comme mon frère à Los Angeles après leurs années de droit. Ils étaient assez réputés, j'étais fière de mon frère, mais je détestais le fait qu'il voulait me présenter son ami et colocataire car nous étions seuls tous les deux.

Edward habitait à une trentaine de minutes de chez nos parents, ce qu'il faisait qu'il pouvait y faire un saut quand bien lui semblait contrairement à moi pour lequel le voyage méritait prise de congés, organisation du voyage mais cela rien que pour passer de purs moments de bonheur, même si le séjour était toujours trop court.

Enfants, nous partions dans les cordillères des Andes, pour faire de l'escalade, de l'équitation et de la randonnée avec nos parents.

Mon père était médecin, il travaillait dans les urgences d'un hôpital, à une dizaine de minutes de leur maison. Ses patients l'admiraient pour sa vigueur et sa patience, que ce soit les nouveaux nés ou les personnes âgées. Les infirmières retenaient de lui un homme dévoué et jamais imbu de sa personne comme certains de ses collègues de travail. Avec ma mère, ils nous avaient inculqués une éducation assez carrée et sans pour autant nous interdire quoi que ce soit du moment que l'on n'en abusait pas et l'on n'a jamais manqué de rien.

Quand à ma mère, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur, elle savait mettre en valeur les pièces, les meubles. Elle avait des doigts de fée, et savait marier les couleurs, les tissus ... Dernièrement, elle avait retapé un meuble Louis XVI pour un baron français venu vivre en Californie. C'est une personne douce et aimante, elle prenait soin mon père comme elle avait toujours fait que ce soit avec lui ou mon frère et moi. Je sais que je lui avais brisé le cœur quand j'avais pris la décision de partir même si elle me l'avait caché en m'encourageant car comme toute mère elle souhaitait le meilleur pour l'avenir de ses enfants.

J'arrivais enfin a l'aéroport et sautais dans les bras de mes parents qui étaient venus me chercher tous les deux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu » me demanda ma mère

« Ce sont des larmes de joies maman » lui répondis-je. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues tellement j'étais heureuse de les revoir. Sentir leur odeur me fis me rendre compte que ca y est j'étais arrivé chez moi.

Arrivé à la maison, ca sentais bon la cuisine, ma mère avait préparé un moelleux au chocolat, mon dessert favoris.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'installer dans ma chambre que mon frère arriva accompagné de son pote.

« Hé salut frangine

- Salut Edward, comment vas-tu ? Comment va Bella ?

- Elle va bien, elle arrive tout à l'heure après le diner, elle a un article à finir avant demain matin » Bella, le petite amie de mon frère était journaliste, ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université mais ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours.

« Je suppose que t'es Jasper, moi c'est Alice, ravie de te rencontrer après tout ce que m'a dit Ed' sur toi

- C'est bien cela, enchanté de te rencontrer Alice, ton frère ma également fais des éloges à ton sujet »

Je sentis mes joues devenir toutes chaudes, je devais être rouge bouffie, j'avais horreur de ca.

« Rougie pas sœurette et rejoignons les parents »

Je lui tira alors la langue et fis une petite moue de désappointement, ca les fis sourire lui et son meilleur ami. Jasper n'était pas mal dans son genre, je ne l'avais jamais vu pourtant ils étaient très bons potes et ils se fréquentaient régulièrement depuis leurs années de facultés mais je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de croiser son chemin. Il était brun aux yeux verts et avait l'air assez bien battit sous son pull en cachemire et son jean délavé.

Nous rejoignirent tous les trois mes parents quand j'eus la surprise de découvrir que Jake avait également était invité par mes parents.

« Jake mon âme sœur comme je suis heureuse de te voir ici, je t'attendais pas de si tôt.

- C'est Esmée qui m'a dit que tu arrivais ce soir au lieu de demain.

- Oui j'ai enfin pu me libérer pour passer mes vacances avec mes proches. Alors t'as pas amenée ta petite amie pour me la présenter ?

- Ha ha ha ! Et toi avec ton patron ou en es-tu ? »

Je me sentis un peu gênée devant mes parents et surtout le copain de mon frère, mon patron était un homme sexy, riche et beau mais il était tellement imbu de sa personne que je ne pouvais me le voir qu'en cadre. Alors que je devais lui rendre des comptes tous les jours, pour les nouveaux modèles, les nouvelles collections ou encore lors des essayages des mannequins et des artistes.

« Jake je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de Tyler, il a est peut-être un canon ambulant mais son raisonnement envers les gens me désespère tellement que si je ne le croise pas de la semaine, je fais sauter le bouchon. »

Ils rigolèrent tous en cœur et ca me faisait du bien de les voir dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Nous prirent l'apéritif et faisions connaissance avec Jasper, je voyais que Jake le regardait en coin, mais il discuté tout de même avec lui.

« Alors Alice, tu rencontres des stars dans ton milieu, en ce qui concerne la gente féminine, elle doit venir à reculons en voyant une beauté telle que toi !

- Jasper, tu pourrais te montrer plus courtois sachant que les parents de la fille que tu dragues sont dans la même salle…

- Jake qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi t'adresses tu de cette manière à Jasper, il a juste voulu me faire un compliment, je me retournais alors vers Jasper, compliment qui me va droit au cœur et qui fais très plaisir à entendre de la part d'un jeune homme, assez craquant pensais-je dans ma tête.

- Mouai, soupira mon meilleur ami, des tours de jambes pour la mettre dans son lit, il avait dit cela en murmurant mais Jasper avait tout entendu et cela n'avais pas l'air de lui plaire.

- La jalousie et l'amitié ne font jamais bon ménage, tu devrais te faire une raison cracha Jasper à Jake, seuls Jake et moi avions entendu. Jake et Jasper se levèrent d'un coup afin de se retrouver nez à nez.

- On peut aller s'expliquer dehors si tu préfères.

- Jake qu'est ce qu'il te prend intervins Esmée, les garçons c'est l'heure de passer à table avant que cela ne refroidisse.

Je voyais que Jake ne bougeait pas de place, je le pris par le bras et l'intimais-je de me suivre sans émettre un son de ma bouche, rien qu'en le regardant il comprit que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le jardin afin que nous puissions parler tranquillement car il se comportait d'une façon étrange et je voulais connaître la raison de cette désinvolture soudaine face à un invité.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenais, c'était mon meilleur ami et pourtant il était jaloux de Jasper qui cela dit en passant je trouvais si craquant, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous.

Mon Jake venais de se comporter étrangement et je voulais lui dire deux mots car cela ne me plaisait pas que l'on parle comme il venait de le faire à un invité que ni lui ni moi ne connaissions. Nous nous dirigions vers notre cabane, qui nous avait vus grandir. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais perchée sur l'arbre, une fois enlevée l'échelle pour y monter nous étions tranquille et certains que personnes ne viennent nous déranger. J'aimais me retrouver avec mon meilleur ami dans cet endroit jadis. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais furieuse et c'est pourquoi je voulais m'expliquer avec lui.

Nous étions à présent en bas de notre arbre, notre cabane, il monta le premier, une fois en haut il m'attendait et me tendait son bras afin de m'aider à grimper.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de murmurer des choses comme cela ?

Il avait l'air de réfléchir il ne me répondait pas, je serrais alors fermement son col de chemise en le secouant de toutes mes forces, il me laissa le remuer quelques instant puis me dit de me stopper tout en passant ses bras en dessous des miens et me repoussa vigoureusement en déliant mes mains de sa chemise. Sa force me fit reculer de deux mètres lorsque mon bras gauche se cogna contre la fenêtre et la brisa.

« Aïe, Jake mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, tu m'as fait mal, je saigne maintenant.

- Excuses-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu m'as bousculé toi aussi, j'ai juste voulu t'arrêter »

Je lisais dans son regard, il avait l'air tellement désolé, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps c'était trop tard.

Le verre de la fenêtre avait déchiré ma chemise au niveau de mon avant bras et le sang commencé à affluer au travers de ma chemise qui en absorbait une partie. Cela ne me fis pas plus mal que cela mais je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer à mes parents l'état de ma chemise, celle qu'ils m'avaient offerte pour noël, la dernière fois que j'avais passé des vacances auprès d'eux.

Je remarquais que Jake était mal à l'aise, il ne pipait mot et j'avais besoin de l'entendre, on avait besoin de se confier l'un l'autre.

« On va aller voir ton père pour qu'il te soigne, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang » se décida-t-il enfin a dire.

« Il en est hors de question, il va se demander comment j'ai fait cela et je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que c'est toi qui m'a poussé et que j'ai faillit passer à travers la fenêtre

- Je te demande pardon, c'est toi qui ma secoué comme un prunier, tu avais l'air d'une folle en plus, j'ai mis un terme à ton délire » Il hurlait maintenant, j'haussais la voix à mon tour.

« Mon délire ? Tu parlais pas je voulais te sortir les vers du nez et voila ou nous en sommes juste pour avoir droit à une petite discution.

- Je me fais du souci pour toi il a volé de l'argent à ton frère le mois dernier au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne me rappelais pas que mon frère m'ai dit cela. Jake divaguait mon frère ne me présenterais pas a un homme avec qui il voulait que je sorte s'il lui avait piqué de l'argent.

- Il ne lui a rien piqué du tout, c'est Edward qui lui a prêté, et puis qu'elle est le rapport avec ton comportement d'aujourd'hui ?

- Prêté ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Passons, il faut que je m'occupe de ton bras avant que tu ne te vides complètement.

- Pff n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas m'assécher non plus.

- Calme-toi donnes moi ton bras s'il te plait, petite tête de linotte. »

Il se voulait drôle pour me faire oublier ma douleur. Je m'asseyais sur le pouf en lui présentant mon bras dégoulinant de sang. Il attrapa alors le drap qui était posé sur l'étagère, en déchira un bout afin de m'éponger. Il se mit a genoux afin d'être a ma hauteur et il m'enleva avec ses doigts les petits débris de verre qui étaient, heureusement, restés en surface. Il n'a pas eut de difficulté à extraire les morceaux peu enfoncés dans ma chair. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ca toute sa vie, je n'avais rien sentie, puis il absorba la dernière trace de sang avec sa langue brulante, il fit cela d'une manière tellement sensuelle, je le trouvais plutôt séduisant, que j'en devins toute déconfite, je ne comprenais pas ce que mon cœur me dictais à ce moment là. J'éprouvais tellement de sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, je lui racontais quasiment tout de ma vie privée qu'il aurait pu en faire partie, je n'avais pas de secret pour lui tout comme il n'en avait pas pour moi. Nous nous connaissions sur le bout des doigts, le seul secret qui demeurait entre nous était l'exploration commune de nos corps. J'éprouvais ce soir là une grande attirance pour lui et c'était réciproque. Il m'avait tellement manqué que je voulais, à ce moment précis découvrir de lui ce que nous nous étions interdit afin de ne pas corrompre la si belle relation qui s'était instaurée depuis de trop longues années.

Et pourtant nous ressentions à ce moment précis une attirance tout autre, que nous n'avions jusqu'alors ressenti le besoin, l'envie d'explorer nos corps respectifs.

Nous nous regardions yeux dans les yeux, je ressentais la chaleur monter en moi, j'éprouvais alors une attirance de plus en plus intense pour mon Jake, même si ce n'était pas concevable, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse, je le connaissais depuis tant d'année. Comment puis-je ressentir cela. Mon frère m'avait présenté un beau jeune homme ténébreux, il m'attendait chez mes parents et moi j'étais dans la cabane de notre enfance avec mon meilleur ami et j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Alice tu es si belle, si…

- Chut ne dis rien » Je lui avais posé mon index sur ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Je ne voulais pas parler je voulais coller mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous continuons d'échanger nos regards quelques minutes jusqu'à que ce soit lui qui se décida, il colla son corps contre le miens mettant ses mains contre mes hanches avec une légère pression, je compris alors que lui aussi avait envie de moi. Il ouvra délicatement sa bouche et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon index. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure mais je voulais plus, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et mes lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes, ma langue prenant la place de mon doigt. Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Je l'enlaçais en posant ma main gauche sur sa nuque et jouait avec le lobe de son oreille avec mon autre main. Je sentis ses mains resserrer notre étreinte, elles glissèrent délicatement sur mes reins et continuèrent leur chemin en se posant subtilement sur mes fesses. Il me les massa de plus en plus fermement, tout en m'embrassa dans le cou. J'inclinais ma tête pour lui faciliter le chemin. Il continua de poser ses lèvres sur mon cou et me butinais voluptueusement en suivant un chemin précis passant d'abord par ma carotide et descendait le long de mon décolleté. Puis il fit le chemin inverse pour revenir jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres, je sentais ses mains rebrousser chemin, il les faisait remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale ce qui me procura des frissons tout le long de mon corps, puis il les remonta de façon à encercler ma nuque, je fis de même. Nous restions dans cette position un petit moment en nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux et sans énoncer une seule syllabe. Je l'embrassais de nouveau tout en déboutonnant lentement les boutons de sa chemise, le dernier bouton défait, je remontais mes mains le long de son torse, je fis quelques va et viens sur son torse et me décidais d'enlever sa chemise en la faisant glisser sur ses épaules et il finit lui-même en retirant ses bras. Jake fit de même avec ma chemise, puis il me retourna délicatement de façon à ce que je sois dos a lui. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et fis descendre les bretelles jusqu'aux coudes et j'attrapais alors mon soutien-gorge et le jetais par terre. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches puis commença à me masser le bas du dos à l'aide de ses pouces, il fit des mouvements circulaires et c'était tellement bon, ses doigts appuyaient contre ma peau de plus en plus fermement, ses autres doigts rejoignirent ses pouces et il me massa comme jamais on me l'avait fait. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas être ailleur, je désirais plus, je le désirais tout entier. Je me tournais pour me retrouver face à lui, nous descendions chacun notre pantalon pour nous retrouver en string et boxer. Nous échangeâmes un énième baiser, je mordis doucement sa lèvre inférieure en la tirant vers moi, puis l'embrassais le long de sa jugulaire, son torce, puis me mis à genoux tout en faisant glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes pour qu'il retombe à terre. Son sexe était en érection je fis des vas et viens avec ma main le long de son pénis, puis ma bouche prit la place de ma main pendant que je massais ses fesses bien fermes. Il me massait le cuir chevelu et j'entendais de petits gémissements.

Il se baissa vers moi et me prit le visage en sandwich entre ses paumes de mains et m'embrassa, il se mit a son tour a genoux, il titilla du bout de ses doigts mes tétons, puis lécha le contour et me les pincea du bout de ses lèvres tour à tour. Il me fit me cambrer et m'allonger, il me lécha le long de mon ventre. Je sentis l'un de ses doigts entrer dans mon jardin secret, sa langue continua son chemin sur mon bas ventre, j'écartais plus mes cuisses de façon à lui présenter mon bouton sa langue rejoignit son doigt, mon corps était brulant de désir. Il fit machine arrière, pour arriver jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je sentis le bout de son membre entrer en moi, puis au fur et à mesure de ses vas et viens, son sexe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le miens, le miens se contractait et mes hanches suivaient la cadence qui l'avait donné. Nous nous redressions, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, mes jambes encerclant son corps, nous continuions à nous pénétrer, pendant qu'il massait et gobait mes seins généreusement. Nous jouissions ensemble et bramèrent au même moment « Oh ! Oui ». Deux simples mots qui avaient été prononcés avec rage et délicatesse, tout comme l'avait été notre ébat ce jour là.

Nous nous endormions côte à côte, je fus réveillé par le levé du soleil et je vis qu'il me regardait. Il m'avait scruté durant mon sommeil, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais dans des circonstances complètement différentes.

Je sentais l'odeur d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, ce qui me réveilla. Lorsque j'entrouvris mes yeux, je vis des coquelicots orange proches de mon visage. Il s'était levé pour aller me chercher des fleurs dans le jardin de mes parents, et je trouvais cela tellement romantique, ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux de moi comme moi de lui, je le découvrirais au fil des mois à venir.

Pour l'heure, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, j'allais devoir annoncer à ma famille qu'ils avaient raison, mes parents avaient toujours été persuadés qu'un jour Jake et moi finirions ensembles et je n'avais jamais voulu les écouter. Il avait toujours était là pour moi, pour me soutenir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments de ma vie et m'avait aiguillé pour mes études, quand je ne me décidais pas à vouloir partir de chez mes parents. Mais je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir écouté, maintenant j'ai un métier qui me plaît, et je n'aurais peut-être pas trouvé ma voix sans avoir écouté ses conseils.

A cet instant précis, il venait de se rallonger pour être à mes côtés, m'effleurais la joue avec le dos de sa main, puis prit un coquelicot et s'en servit pour me caresser, d'abord mon nez, puis mes paupières, mes joues, mes lèvres. Il continuait le chemin du coquelicot sur mon corps, je frissonnais, il l'effleura ma peau du bout de la fleur sur mes épaules et s'arrêta au niveau de ma poitrine.

Il remonta de nouveau au niveau de la commissure de ma bouche et s'approcha de moi pour me donner un doux baiser, puis nous nous contemplâmes sans mot dire. C'est lui qui stoppa notre silence en premier.

« Bonne Saint Valentin mon amoureuse » me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Bonne Saint Valentin mon cœur » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.

Nous étions alors passé du statut de meilleur ami à meilleur amant.

« Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi à New York ?

- Tu veux bien supporter ma jalousie maladive ?

- Je croix que je vais m'y résigner »

C'est ainsi que commença mon plus beau jour de Saint Valentin au côté de mon futur mari.

****

Alors vous avez aimé ou détesté, je veux tout savoir, cliquer sur le petit bouton vert…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le second chapitre est arrivé, je vous annonce de but en blanc (lol je ne croix pas que ce soit la véritable expression) que j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot.**

**Je voudrais remercier mes vilaines d'amour, les louloutes de tf.**

**Je remercie également ma Carol, ma correctrice.**

**Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire précédemment que tous les personnages sans exception sont de l'imaginaire de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec !**

**Allé assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le nouveau départ**

Nous étions au mois de Février et pourtant nous avions passé la nuit dans la cabane de notre enfance sans avoir froid. Faut dire que dans les bras de Jake, je n'avais jamais eut froid et en plus, le temps était de la partie.

C'est vrai que le jardin de maman était assez fleuri cette année, c'était loin d'être le cas à New York, il faisait trop gris pour que le Central Parc soit aussi beau qu'il ne l'était au printemps, mais j'aimais tout de même y passer mon dimanche après-midi que ce soit en me baladant en roller ou en vélo ou encore m'assoir sur un banc accompagné d'un bouquin. Maintenant que Jake avait accepté de venir vivre avec moi, je partagerais alors ses moments à ses côtés.

Je ne pensais qu'à notre avenir, notre vie ensemble qui l'aurait cru, mes parents s'en doutaient mais certainement pas moi.

« Et si nous allions annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille, j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction.

- Alice, mon cœur, si tu pouvais être un tout petit peu moins enthousiaste de bon matin.

- Mais mon amour, tu es déjà réveillé toi, t'as été cueillir des fleurs dans le jardin, ceci-dit tu ferais mieux de les offrir à maman, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que des fleurs ont été arrachées sauvagement de son jardin.

- Tu oserais me dénoncer à Esmée ?

- Je vais me gêner tiens.

- Je lui dirais que c'était pour offrir à sa fille chérie, que j'aime à la folie.

- Hihi, c'est vrai tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comment ? »

Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa langoureusement et répondit à ma question

« Comme ça, et si nous allions voir tes parents pour leur dire que tu ne repartiras pas toute seule à New York !

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, … »

A chaque « je t'aime » je sautais comme une puce sur place tout en le tenant main dans la main. Il avait l'air désespéré de me voir comme une gosse qui remercie ses parents pour ses cadeaux de noël. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi.

Nous nous dirigions alors vers la maison de mes parents, et Jake avait pris les fleurs pour les offrir à Esmée.

« Mmh que ça sent bon maman !

- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis ?! Je vous ai préparé des brioches. Je sais que Jake aime ça et que tu en raffoles. Et puis vous nous avez manqué hier soir. Ton frère et Jasper sont sortis et Bella est rentrée avant ton frère.

- Elle est déjà repartie ?

- Non elle devait parler à Edward d'une chose importante, d'ailleurs elle t'en parlera elle-même, elle a un service à te demander.

- Un service ? Quel genre de service ?

- Elle te le dira plus tard.

- Allé maman s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

- Si tu cessais de faire l'enfant, un peu ça changerais »

Je me mis à faire la moue, je voulais savoir ce que Bella avait confié à ma mère et pas encore à Edward.

« Mais je t'aime comme ça mon cœur »

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

Pendant ce temps là Jake avait attrapé un vase, et mis le bouquet dedans en ayant pris le soin d'y ajouter de l'eau, il le déposa ensuite au centre de la table de la salle à manger. Ma mère et moi le regardions faire.

« N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dévoiler toi aussi ?

- Maman tu avais déjà tout deviné avant que je ne m'en doute moi même.

- Faut dire que vous être très proche depuis vos cinq ans et Billy n'a pas arrêté de dire à ton père qu'il ne faisait que penser à toi. Il n'est pas sorti avec beaucoup de fille, mais quand il était en couple, il ne s'investissait jamais car tu es toujours resté dans son cœur. »

Je rougie ce qu'elle venait de me dire, même si je ressentais également un vide loin de lui et de ma famille, il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé autrement que mon ami d'enfance.

« Si tu savais, je suis assise entre deux chaises, je regrette de vous avoir quitté, mais en même temps il s'agit de ma carrière et puis Jake a décidé de me suivre à New York, j'en suis toute excitée, je vais vivre avec Jake. Me tarde, me tarde tu peux pas savoir !

- Enfin c'est toi qui m'a proposé et je n'ai fait qu'accepter ta requête et j'ai trop hâte moi aussi »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher de nous, il s'approcha plus près de moi, m'enlaça en croisant ses mains sur mon ventre et m'embrassa dans le cou, puis il posa son menton sur mon épaule et dit à ma mère qu'il prendrait soin de moi.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es accepté Jake, elle sera en de très bonnes mains, elle te fera découvrir les lieux magiques de New York »

Glups, un petit bruit sortait de ma gorge, Esmée avait utilisé l'ironie car je ne sortais pas beaucoup, sauf lors des soirées organisées et bien sûr lors des « fashion week », qui étaient pour moi le lieu incontournable pour rencontrer d'autres stylistes et de faire sa propre publicité. Cette année elle s'était déroulée la semaine dernière et l'ambiance avait été comme de coutume à son apogée, très électrique et stressante. Mais de vrais moments de bonheur lorsque l'on présente la nouvelle collection pour l'été sur laquelle toute l'équipe travaille durant des mois et des mois.

Mes parents me reprochaient de trop travailler et de ne pas profiter de ma jeunesse mais avec mon emploi du temps de malade, je ne pouvais pas à la fois préparer les collections et profiter des soirées New Yorkaises. Bien sûr, j'allais en discothèque, pub… avec des lendemains difficiles, mais cela étaient mes secrets et il était hors de question que je raconte à ma mère _«_ _devines quoi hier soir je suis rentrée avec un gars dont j'ignore son nom_ _»_ elle m'aurait assassinée même si elle aussi avait été jeune, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.

Maintenant, je voyais mon avenir différemment avec Jake sans forcément changer toutes mes habitudes, mais peut-être que je n'étais plus la petite fille qui était partie lorsque j'avais quitté le cocon familial. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui j'allais devenir une nouvelle femme, heureuse de vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais tout au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme depuis toujours.

Il avait fallu que je passe la plus belle nuit de ma vie à ses côtés pour m'en rendre compte.

« Oui on fera la fête toutes les…

- nuits. » termina ma belle sœur que je n'avais pas attendu rentrer. Elle aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué durant ses longs mois.

« Bella, ma chérie, tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Pas autant que toi ma princesse.

- Alors raconte moi tout, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir, et pourquoi n'as-tu pas partagé la soirée avec ton amoureux. Vous fêter la Saint-Valentin ce soir ? T'as acheté un cadeau à mon frère ? As-tu reçu la robe que je t'ai envoyé pour ce soir ? Est-ce qu'il y a des retouches ?

- Alice, toujours exubérante, pour répondre à toutes tes questions : travail, réunion, oui après la soirée aux enchères, non on trouve cette fête un peu trop commerciale et que nous détestons autant l'un que l'autre faire les boutiques pour certaines occasions alors pour faire court on a dit aucun cadeau, comme chaque année d'ailleurs, j'ai reçu ta robe et il y a des retouches à faire au niveau de mon visage et de mes cheveux.

- De ton visage ? Mais t'es parfaite comme ça mon ange et j'aimerais bien que ma fille prenne image sur toi quand aux boutiques.

- Maman, il faut bien que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe chez la concurrence, on prendra soin de bella ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'on se préparera entre filles ce soir avant de rejoindre nos hommes directement à la salle des enchères.

- Génial, on va se préparer comme des princesses, avant de rejoindre, papa, Ed' et Jake.

- Mon père et Billy viennent également, après leur journée passée à la pêche ils vont avoir du boulot pour se mettre en costumes. Heureusement que Carlisle est allé avec eux pour choisir les bons tons et les bonnes tailles parqu' apparemment c'était plutôt mal parti.

- Bella insinues-tu que mon père ne sait pas s'habiller ? »

Jake avait parlé pour la première fois depuis que Bella s'était levée et nous avait rejoint. Charlie et Billy étaient très bon amis, cela faisait une trentaine d'années qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de Carlisle depuis que Bella et Edward se fréquentaient. Je dois avouer que mon père passait de bon moments avec eux, et cela lui permettait de changer ses habitudes de médecin à toujours être avec ses collègues de travail, même quand il allait jouer au golf, mise a part quand il amenait ma mère au restaurant ou au théâtre.

D'ailleurs, ce soir nous allions tous à une soirée de ventes aux enchères qu'organisait l'hôpital pour les enfants. Mon père avait réussit à tous nous y convier afin que nous puissions participer aux donations.

Mon père avait fait un chèque puisqu'il ne pouvait rien proposer aux enchères, ma mère avait fait une sculpture sur bois sous la forme d'un ange, moi j'allais vendre mes premiers croquis de chez Barney's et mon frère sa batte de baseball que lui avait dédicacé Alex Rodriguez avant qu'il ne quitte les Mariners.

Nous connaissions tout particulièrement un enfant malade, je devais avouer que c'était un peu pour lui que je voulais participer à cette soirée, mais je n'oubliais pas que malheureusement il n'était pas le seul.

Jamie avait aujourd'hui huit ans et nous le connaissions depuis ses quatre ans. Il avait la mucoviscidose, mon frère et moi lui rendions visite régulièrement chez lui afin de lui égayer son quotidien, moi en lui montrant des photos de mes copines de la fac en train de défiler avec mes nouvelles créations et mon frère en politiquant sur leurs loisirs respectifs à savoir le baseball et le basketball. Tout cela c'était avant que je ne quitte Los Angeles.

Jamie avait perdu sa mère à sa naissance, elle était morte deux jours après l'avoir mis au monde suite à une hémorragie interne que l'obstétricien n'avait pas pu arrêter. Eric, le père de Jamie s'était occupé de lui, il avait su jongler entre son rôle de père et de mère à la fois malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie et la mère de son enfant et son rôle de médecin à l'hôpital.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin et encore moins l'envie de rencontrer d'autres femmes qui auraient pu partager sa vie.

Dès leur arrivée à Los Angeles, mon père avait immédiatement accroché avec Eric et ma mère avait proposé de garder Jamie lorsqu'Eric voulait profiter de son temps libre pour prendre soin de lui, notamment lorsque lui et mon père allaient jouer au basket ou au golf. Il nous arrivait d'aller jouer au baseball le dimanche après-midi tous les six.

Depuis que j'étais partie vivre à New York, je prenais toujours le temps d'aller leur rendre visite, je considérais Jamie comme mon petit frère et il était de même pour Edward. Quand à ma mère elle le chouchoutait comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour nous deux.

Cette soirée serait pour moi l'occasion de le voir lors de ce séjour car je repartais pour New York dès le lendemain.

Bella me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Alors Alice, n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu aurais caché à ta belle-sœur ?

- Moi oserais-je te cacher quelque chose ?

- Alors ?

- Et bien pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu as deviné ?

- Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche sœurette.

- Et de la mienne tu ne veux pas ? »

Jake nous avait scotchée à toutes les deux dans nos enfantillages et nous nous regardâmes toutes les deux et pouffâmes de rire. Nous avions dû rigoler une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Bella recommença son questionnaire.

« Vous êtes ensemble ou vous avez été enlevé par la fée clochette cette nuit ?

- Bella, bella, bella.

- Arrêtes de faire ton air désespéré petite sœur, je suis juste curieuse sur ta vie amoureuse, ni plus ni moins. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers Jacob avec un petit air narquois et leva ses épaules tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête avec son sourire en coin.

J'adorais ma belle sœur, même si elle était la petite amie de mon frère depuis presque cinq ans, je la considérais comme ma sœur et meilleure amie en même temps. Tout comme avec Jake on se confiait tout ou presque.

« Bon et bien puisque tu veux l'entendre de vive voix, tu as tout compris nous avons joué au streap poker toute la nuit.

- Merci Jake, maintenant je sais que vous n'avez pas été enlevé, je préfère ca !

- Enfin on n'a pas été enlevé, mais j'ai kidnappé Alice à la soirée d'Esmée hier soir. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier soir Madame Cullen. » Il s'était retourné vers ma mère avant de lui demander pardon de sa façon d'agir de la veille. Comme si elle pouvait lui en vouloir, mise à part que je n'avais pas dit au revoir à Jasper, et la jalousie de Jacob envers lui, elle pouvait nous en vouloir de notre manque de courtoisie envers notre invité, mais pas de notre disparition de la nuit.

« Je t'en prie Jake, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez partis sur la lune ! Je vais aller chercher le costume de Carlisle chez le pressing et après je reviens et je suis à vous pour que l'on se prépare entre filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Jake ?

- Oui, oui, je dois aller à la maison pour aller me préparer moi aussi. »

Ma mère quitta la pièce et Jake aller faire de même lorsque Bella lui demanda comment nous procéderions ce soir.

« Jacob as-tu demandé à ton père si vous nous rejoigniez ici ou si l'on se rejoint directement à la salle ?

- Il me semble que c'est ton père qui vient nous chercher et que l'on vous retrouve aux enchères. Charlie ne t'as rien dit ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vu mon père de la semaine, j'ai eut un séminaire des réunions à gogo cette semaine avant le déménagement.

- Le journal déménage ? » dis-je étonnée.

« Euh, et bien Alice, je devais te demander un service, cela faisait un moment qu'il était question du changement du siège social et je n'ai pris ma décision radicale que cette semaine. Le journal va se situer à New York et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques temps. Je te rassure, ce sera du temporaire, le temps que je trouve un appartement.

- Et Edward il viendrait aussi ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

- Il l'a prit comment quand tu as pris ta décision ?

- On en a parlé durant des mois, il savait que ça aller se faire un jour ou l'autre et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me fait quand même la gueule. T'as remarqué qu'il n'est pas encore levé ?

- Oui mais quel est le rapport ?

- Et bien il a préféré passer sa soirée avec son pote plutôt qu'avec moi ! Même si je suis rentrée tard, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec lui avant que je m'en aille.

- Tu sais c'est Edward et c'est un homme, il a choisit de s'amuser au lieu de voir la vérité en face. C'est mon frère et je sais qu'il doit être malheureux que vous n'allez plus vous voir comme avant.

- Justement si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attendu, je serais au moins allé avec eux, pour passer ma soirée avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre à sa place.

- Tous les mêmes hein ?

- Hum Hum… Je ne suis pas encore parti je vous rappelle, mais je vais y aller comme ça vous pourrez continuer tranquillement. »

Il m'embrassa et partit.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Bella, Jake et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Etant donné que la banque est fermée depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il est actuellement à la recherche d'un boulot, il n'a pas eut de mal à accepter de venir à New York. »

Bella me prit dans ses bras et tout en me caressant les cheveux elle me dit qu'elle était tellement heureuse pour moi et Jake que nous prenions enfin notre destin en main.

« Bella on va s'éclater tous les trois tu verras !

- Ca veut dire que tu m'acceptes ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser ma belle sœur à la rue.

- Je ne vais pas aller sous les ponts je te rassure, j'irais à l'hôtel.

- Bella est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir payer l'hôtel avec ton salaire de journaliste. Loin de moi l'idée de te blesser, mais les chambres à New York ne sont pas données et en plus changement de draps tous les jours, rangement au carré de la chambre, ne m'en veux pas mais ce n'est pas toi ça !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave ce ne sera qu'a court terme.

- Il en est hors de question, tu dormiras dans la pièce où je fais mes croquis, je la transformerais en chambre, il y a déjà un clic-clac.

- Alice, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Attends, tu me demande de te rendre un service et maintenant tu dis que tu ne peux pas, faudrait savoir. T'as le choix soit tu acceptes… mmmh soit tu acceptes.

- Bon ben je croix que je vais accepter. »

Nous nous remîmes à rire de bon cœur toutes les deux. Depuis le jour où Edward me l'avait présenté officiellement, on s'entendait à merveille, je revenais à mon adolescence voir enfance quand on passait nos journées entre filles, à rêvasser devant les boutiques de luxes, ou en se baladant dans les parcs, près de la rivière. On allait pouvoir recommencer nos rituels maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de déménager en même temps que le journal. J'étais un petit peu triste pour elle et mon frère qui allaient être séparés par la distance. Non loin de là de ne pas leur faire confiance ni à l'un ni à l'autre question fidélité, mais ils étaient des âmes sœurs, déjà quand ils étaient éloignés une semaine, ils ressentaient un vide dans leur cœur, alors là pour une durée indéterminée, je n'osais imaginer ce que cela pourrais donner.

« Ca ne dérangera pas Jake ? Vous venez à peine de décider de vous mettre ensemble et surtout lui de te suivre, je me ferais aussi petite qu'une petite souris et avec mes heures, je ne serais pas souvent là.

- T'inquiète pas pour Jake il comprendra très bien la situation et puis il n'aura pas le choix !

- Oui mais bon.

- Mais bon quoi, c'est mon appartement, pour le moment c'est encore moi qui décide qui j'invite sous mon toit ! Et puis ce n'est que toi, ce n'est pas comme si j'invitais Jasper !

- Ah oui Jasper, Edward devait te le présenter hier soir, mais apparemment il t'a tellement plu que tu as appelé Jacob au secours.

- Non ce n'est pas cela, Ed ne t'as pas raconté ?

- Bah disons que quand je suis rentrée il était déjà parti avec Jasper justement, donc j'ai longuement discuté avec Carlisle et Esmée de ma prise de décision avant même de l'annoncer définitivement à ton frère. Et que quand il est rentré je dormais profondément. Et là il n'est pas encore debout.

- Génial l'ambiance, je trouve que mon frère abuse, je vais lui en tirer deux mots à celui-ci !

- Non Alice je t'en prie ne fais pas ça il va m'en vouloir de parler de nos problèmes à toi avant de lui en parler.

- Bah alors il avait qu'à être là, ça lui apprendra na ! Donc pour en revenir à nos montons, je trouve son collègue plutôt pas mal physiquement parlant, bah oui, je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, Jake s'est montré jaloux, j'ai voulu le calmer en l'amenant dans le jardin pour lui remettre les idées en place et puis de fils en aiguilles, il est arrivé ce qu'il est arrivé, si tu voix ce que je veux dire !

- Oui, pas besoin de dessin, tu sais tout le monde se doutais que vous finiriez tous les deux, sauf vous deux, enfin sauf toi, il vient souvent voir tes parents pour prendre de tes nouvelles, même quand tu venais de l'avoir au bout du fil.

- Oui mon père me fait souvent des allusions à Jacob quand je l'appelle.

- Bah tu vois, c'était écrit ! Destin quand tu nous tiens ! »

Ma mère rentra du pressing et déposa le costume de mon père sur le lit de leur chambre. Nous nous préparions toutes les trois passants de séance en séance. Nous commencions par prendre chacune une bonne douche chaude, nous nous limions les ongles des mains, en nous mettant ensuite du vernis assortis aux couleurs de nos robes de soirée. Puis ma mère nous maquilla Bella et moi et je les coiffais.

Entre temps mon frère s'était levé bougon et s'était préparé dans son coin, il lui tardait que Carlisle arrive, à vrai dire il en avait marre de nos cancans habituels.

Mon père arriva enfin, nous étions tous les quatres fins prêt et coiffés, même Edward, n'avait pu échapper à la séance de coiffure d'Esmée. Lorsque Carlisle fut habillé, ma mère en fit de même pour lui. Ils étaient élégants tous les deux et nous étions resplendissantes aussi.

La limousine que mon père avait loué pour l'occasion arriva. Elle était immense, quand nous rentrions tous les cinq à l'intérieur, je me suis prise pour une princesse tellement c'était grand et magnifique. Les sièges étaient en cuir, il y avait même un petit réfrigérateur avec à l'intérieur des minis boissons ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne et des glaçons. C'était le paradis.

« Papa, as-tu loué une limousine dans le même genre pour Billy, Charlie et Jake ?

- Oui, je vois que ma fille me connais par cœur, je leur est fait envoyé une sans leur dire, tu connais Billy, il a horreur des mondanités.

- C'est pareil pour mon père vous savez » ajouta Bella.

« J'avais cru comprendre, on va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente le jour de votre mariage à tous les deux.

- Le mariage n'est pas d'actualité » dit Edward d'une façon glaciale. Il n'avait pas quitté son air bougon depuis qu'il nous avait rejoint cet après-midi et n'avais pas prononcé un mot à Bella.

Il y avait du gaz dans l'air il fallait qu'il se calme avant notre départ, sinon il allait le regretter de son fort intérieur. Je connais mon frère et il va se morfondre dans son coin dès que Bella ne sera plus à Los Angeles.

Nous arrivions devant l'hôpital, la salle se trouvait juste derrière. Je vis trois hommes attendre devant la porte, un d'eux me regarda avec des yeux pétillants, j'accélérais le pas pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrassa.

Puis je dis enfin bonjour à Billy et Charlie, ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer sans les pass que mon père nous avait réservé.

« Nous sommes au complet, voici les pass » dit mon père en tendant les billets au vigile.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen et passez une bonne soirée, espérons que les enchères seront aussi réussies que les années précédentes.

- Eric et son fils sont-ils arrivés ?

- Oui, ils vous attendent à votre table habituelle »

Nous avancions en direction de la table d'Eric et de Jamie, et remarquais la grandeur de cette salle qui me subjuguais à chaque fois que j'y pénétrais.

J'étais aux anges quand je voyais le sourire lumineux de Jamie, puis il changea son regard, je suivais la direction de celui-ci et j'étais dépitée.

« Elle est là celle-là ! » furent les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche lorsque j'aperçu Jessica.

**Alors que vous ayez aimé ou non, je veux tout savoir, n'ayez pas peur du petit bouton vert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le 3****ème**** chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisirs.**

**Merci à mes louloutes du fofo, à mes vilaines et à ma correctrice.**

_**Noleme, **_**merci pour ta review et bienvenue, voici la suite, oui c'est vrai que le couple Alice/Jake est rare voire inexistant lol !**

**Tous les personnages sont de l'imaginaire de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que leur donner des interprétations quelques peu différentes !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Etrange Saint Valentin **

« Calmes-toi ma chérie, elle ne va pas venir nous voir ce soir, elle est bien trop occupée, c'est sa soirée de l'année, elle ne la gâcherait pour rien au monde.

- Je sais bien papa, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas me l'encadrer.

- Moi non plus mon coeur » ajouta Esmée en restant douce comme à son habitude.

« Elle n'est pas méchante.

- C'est juste une sale…

- Surveille ton langage jeune fille, je sens que tes mots vont dépasser tes pensées » avait rajouté mon père par peur que je dise des grossièretés. Je n'y étais pour rien si c'était qu'une sale conne qui mettais le grappin sur tout se qui bougeait, y compris mon père. Heureusement pour Esmée, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et Carlisle ne la tromperait jamais, enfin surtout pas avec cette pimbêche de Jessica.

Tout cela parcequ'elle était la directrice de l'hôpital et entre autre l'organisatrice de cette soirée mondaine qui se déroulait chaque année afin de subvenir aux besoins des enfants malades de l'hôpital, en particulier ceux dont les parents ne pouvaient pas pallier aux frais engendrés par les soins, la chambre, les cours particuliers que ce soit au domicile du patient ou directement à l'hôpital. En effet, certains enfants, comme Jamie, ayant des traitements médicaux très lourds, ne pouvaient pas aller à l'école, c'était donc l'école qui allait à eux.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit directrice et qu'il fallait que je l'admette qu'elle avait la main sur le cœur, elle avait essayé de coucher avec Carlisle, il y a de cela deux ou trois ans, je ne me rappelais plus mais peu importait, elle avait tenté de séduire un homme marié, amoureux de sa femme et qui de surplus était mon père.

Le mieux pour moi était de l'éviter tout le long de la soirée sinon je serais capable de l'envoyer balader devant toute l'assemblée, voire lui arracher sa robe et ce serait moi qui passerais pour la méchante.

« Hé salut Jamie » dis-je en le serrant très fort dans mes bras avant de rajouter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi encore mon grand ! Tes petits délires m'ont manqué, je vais essayer de remédier à ça très prochainement. Je te promets que je t'inviterais chez moi pour que tu puisses assister à certains défilés, tu sais pour les mannequins » Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, ce petit était adorable.

« Enfin si ton père te donnes l'autorisation bien sûr ?

- Uniquement si j'ai le droit de venir moi aussi, tu es magnifique Alice, le travail t'embellie on dirait »

Je me sentis rougir, nous nous serrons dans les bras en guise d'accolade amicale, Eric était un homme chaleureux et je l'aimais beaucoup. Et je lui répondis qu'il était bien évidemment le bienvenue chez moi.

La soirée se déroulait divinement bien, les lots avaient trouvés des acquéreurs, l'argent gagné pourrait alors être reversé dès le lendemain dans les caisses de l'hôpital et Jamie avait eut la batte de baseball qu'Edward avait mis en vente. Un homme retraité qui venait régulièrement rendre visite aux enfants. Il connaissait les goûts de chacun d'entre eux et savait qu'il lui ferait un grand honneur et plaisir en lui offrant cette batte signée par Alex Rodriguez avant qu'il ne quitte les Mariners.

Jamie en était ravi et Eric en avait profité pour l'inviter à venir jouer avec son fils quand il le souhaiterait.

Cette soirée était vraiment conviviale, dans une ambiance bonne enfant, même Jake ne s'était pas ennuyé, quand à Bella et Edward, j'espérais qu'ils se réconcilieraient avant le grand départ. J'avais beau aimer mon frère du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme, je ne caractérisais pas son attitude d'aujourd'hui comme agréable ou digne d'un gentleman comme j'avais l'habitude de le percevoir. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il n'avait pas changé et qu'il ne s'était conduit de la sorte que très rarement voire jamais envers Bella, car elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme elle l'avait était cette après-midi et ce début de soirée c'est-à-dire ignorée de l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait annoncé de but en blanc ou qu'elle lui avait dit un truc du genre _« je suis enceinte mais c'est pas toi le père et je ne sais pas qui il est ! ». _

Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si le journal déménage et qu'elle veut le suivre. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu chercher une place ailleurs, mais certainement pas pour faire plaisir à Edward. On n'est plus au début du siècle dernier où les femmes devaient rester à la maison pour faire plaisir à leur mari et en plus ils n'étaient même pas mariés ces deux là. Soit, je voulais tellement que tout s'arrange, avant le lendemain matin au moins.

Quand à Billy, il était ravi que son fils parte pour New York étant donné qu'il avait perdu récemment son travail, ce serait pour son fils un nouveau départ professionnellement et personnellement.

**POV Edward**

_« Edward mon pote il est temps que tu te ressaisisses! » _furent des mots qui raisonnaient dans ma tête depuis que je m'étais réveillé en début d'après-midi à m'en donner mal au crâne. Enfin, je ne savais pas si c'était ma longue réflexion sur ce futur proche sans ma bien aimée ou si c'était le fait que j'étais rentré ivre pour oublier, oublier qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne à vivre loin de Bella.

Depuis que nous avions discuté sur son éventuel départ, mon cœur s'était brisé, je désirais tellement que ce ne soit qu'un subterfuge de son patron pour mettre les clés sous la porte et licencier son personnel. Oui, c'est bien cela je voyais le mal partout et cela ne m'en rendait pas plus heureux pour autant. Rien qu'à me remémorer mes pensées malsaines, j'en avais mal au ventre, comment par amour pour la femme de sa vie, on pouvait rêver du malheur des autres dont sa compagne.

Je l'aimais depuis notre première rencontre, nous avions eut le coup de foudre lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la faculté ce matin là, elle était vêtue un peu comme une hippie, un jean délavé, une chemise-tunique blanche et un foulard en guise de bandeau.

Elle était si belle, mon cœur avait faillit rester sur place, je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement, mes lèvres étaient sèches et mes mains tremblaient.

Nous nous regardions marcher l'un vers l'autre puis continuer nos chemins dans des directions opposées sans se lâcher du regard pour autant. Elle avait hantée mes nuits, jusqu'à ce que je me sois décidé un midi à l'inviter à manger dans le snack non loin de la faculté.

Nous avions alors apprit à faire connaissance, mangions ensemble tous les midis, puis commencions à fréquenter les mêmes personnes, et je tombais éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je sortais à peine de l'adolescence et pourtant nos destins étaient liés comme une évidence.

J'avais toujours su que nous vivrions le restant de nos jours ensemble, main dans la main. Nous regardions dans la même direction, et avions toujours désirer un avenir commun.

J'aspirais une carrière d'avocat et Bella de journaliste, et pourtant autant l'un que l'autre désirions une vie de famille normale, des enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin fleuri, qui s'épanouiraient à nos côtés dans notre villa que nous aurions choisis.

Cette rencontre qui avait bouleversée le cours de ma vie, il y a de cela plus de six ans aujourd'hui, restais gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais et je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre sans la femme de ma vie.

Et pourtant la réalité avait dépassé la vision de notre fiction que j'avais surdimensionné concernant la vie de couple que nous partagions ensemble.

Bella avait ouvert le cocon qui s'était formé autour de nous le jour où elle m'annonçait la possibilité de partir. Et ce même cocon avait disparu au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler lorsque cela devenait une affirmation.

Mais de quel droit je pouvais me mettre en travers de son chemin, par pur égocentrisme, je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher sa vie professionnelle, qui entravait tout de même sur notre vie sentimentale.

Il allait falloir tout simplement que je trouve une solution entre nos bonheurs en tant qu'individu et en tant que couple. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, ce soir je devais me comporter différemment que les jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle est l'image d'un homme égocentrique, après toutes ses années de bonheur que nous avions vécues jusqu'alors.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, que lui dire et surtout comment l'aborder.

J'étais dépité, mon âme sœur allait partir et je n'avais pas de moyen de l'en empêcher. Je ne voulais que son bonheur, mais tout ce que je réussissais à faire depuis ses derniers jours, derniers instants fatidiques étaient de la rendre malheureuse. Après-tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais je ne la voulais que pour moi, pendant quelques années tout du moins.

C'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin, je lui avais promis d'aller diner au restaurant après cette soirée et je ne tenais pas à faillir de mon engagement, j'avais déjà manqué de courtoisie à son égard ainsi qu'à ma famille.

Il me fallait prendre le courage à deux mains, mon cœur se nouait rien qu'a l'idée qu'elle pouvait m'envoyer balader et elle en aurait entièrement le droit.

Je décidais que le moment opportun, était lorsqu'elle était allée se chercher un verre au comptoir. Je la regardais se lever et se diriger vers la table des boissons, elle portait une robe longue rouge en soie moulante, fendue devant jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse et des escarpins assortis à sa tenue.

Sa démarche me faisait encore rêver ce qui était plutôt positif. Elle se faisait offrir un verre et le serveur devait la complimenter car elle avait l'air gênée. Lorsqu'elle revenait vers la table en ma direction, j'auscultais le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ses cheveux qui bougeaient sur ses épaules dénudées me faisaient frémir, mon cœur suivait la cadence de ses pas. A chaque bruit de ses talons, le battement de mon cœur raisonnait et était prêt à exploser. Je sentais mon sang affluer jusqu'à mes tympans et je déglutissais comme je le pouvais, mon cou était trop séré avec cette cravate, je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas que ce dernier qui était étriqué dans mes vêtements.

Elle arrivait alors à la table, j'avais envie de tout balancer par terre et de l'allonger sur la table pour pouvoir la butiner avec ferveur et délicatesse comme notre première fois, j'en étais excité d'avance et sentais que je m'empourprais.

J'en perdis mes mots, mes pensées étaient toutes chamboulées dans ma tête, je bégayais alors quelques brides de mots. Je bu quelques gorgées de vin, repris mes esprits afin d'aligner une phrase compréhensible.

« Mon amour, es-tu toujours partante pour aller au restaurant ?

- Dieu merci, tu as recouvré la parole » dit-elle dans un long soupir.

« Je suis désolé, je n'explique pas mon comportement de ses derniers jours, voir semaines.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire, au moins tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ton comportement.

- Je m'excuse, mais tout n'es pas de ma faute non plus !

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé profiter de toi avant mon départ et tu n'as pas été très prévenant ses derniers temps. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que je pars demain et que même si professionnellement, je serais épanoui, mon cœur lui va rester ici avec toi.

- Je suis navré de mon comportement inadéquat de ses derniers temps, je ne te demanderais pas de choisir entre ton rêve et ta passion, je suis conscient que, ne serais-ce que de te le soumettre, ton choix serais fait d'avance.

- Malheureusement, tu sais que tu as raison »

Effectivement j'avais raison et de l'entendre me le confirmer j'en étais décontenancé. Bella détestait qu'on la force à choisir, si quelqu'un la mettait au pied de la lettre, il était aisé de deviner l'option qu'elle allait choisir. Si par malheur je lui quémandais de rester pour notre couple, pour notre avenir qui nous voyions ensemble, je pouvais être quasiment certain qu'elle ne reviendrais jamais vers moi.

« Tu veux toujours qu'on aille diner en tête à tête, ou tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Je suis toujours partante pour ce diner, après tout on avait réservé, et puis nous aurons le reste de la nuit pour profiter enfin l'un de l'autre. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, mais elle ne m'avait pas fait barrage pour communiquer, c'était déjà cela.

Je récupérais les clés de la voiture que j'avais loué pour l'occasion. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le véhicule, et lorsque nous arrivions devant, je m'arrêtais net.

« C'est celle-ci ? » dit-elle abasourdie.

« Oui mon amour, elle ne te plait pas ?

- Comment une Bentley ne pourrais pas me plaire ! Je suis époustouflée, ce cadeau est tellement… inattendu. » Elle avait hésité comme pour employer le mot le plus approprié à la situation.

« Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire.

- Tu me passes les clés ? » dit-elle avec la banane, elle était en extase, et nous permettait de nous redonner la pêche à tous les deux.

« Attrapes » et je lui jetais les clés afin qu'elle puisse prendre le volant.

Nous nous installions à bord de la berline, elle mit le moteur en route et écoutions le bruit du moteur. Puis nous quittions le parking, il restait une quinzaine de voiture à peine, elle prit les affaires en mains et nous dirigeant vers la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets et des radars. Bella était béat de conduire les belles voitures, mais elle n'aimait pas se montrer aux yeux de tous, préférant la discrétion. Par contre ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était la vitesse, enfin quand c'est elle qui conduisait. Il faut dire que j'appuyais un peu trop sur le champignon en plein centre ville parfois.

« Tu ne vas pas un peu vite là ?

- Non pourquoi, je teste ce qu'elle a sous le capot !

- Oui mais tout de même.

- As-tu peur mon cœur ?

- Non, non. »

Je regardais la route défiler devant nous dans la nuit noire, je distinguais à peine les formes des arbres qui longeaient la chaussée. Je n'appréhendais pas la vitesse à proprement dis mais plutôt la traversée du cerf ou d'un chevreuil.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, elle ralentissait l'allure et tourna dans un petit champ. Il me fallut un laps de temps avant de reconnaitre notre champ, celui-là même où nous avions échangé notre véritable premier baiser.

« Nous sommes arrivés » cria-t-elle au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. J'en rigolais de moi-même, elle se joignit à mon rire.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin » ajouta-t-elle tout en douceur cette fois-ci.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'amener ici ce soir ? A quel moment tu as pris cette décision ?

- Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé de me donner les clés. Tu as loué cette voiture, tu sais à quel point ça me défoule de conduire, surtout quand j'ai les nerfs à vifs. C'était ton cadeau, le mien est de nous remémorer notre premier souvenir.

- Et si nous allions nous balader, histoire de le refaire vivre pleinement.

- Je te suis. »

Nous descendions de la voiture et marchions côte à côte, nous arrivions devant notre rocher, à côté duquel j'avais perdu ma virginité, Bella fut la première et la seule femme à laquelle j'avais offert mon corps. Cet endroit était magique à nos yeux, tous nos premiers souvenirs communs, nous premières fois respectives, nos sabrages de champagne en tête à tête pour nous diplômes, nos pique-niques mémorables dans nos mémoires.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, souris, soulevais son menton à l'aide de mon index et l'embrassais le plus tendrement possible. Ce baiser fut voluptueux, j'essayais de le faire durer car je savais qu'il était l'un de derniers avant de lui souffler un « Je t'aime ».

J'étais tellement passionné par cet instant féérique que je n'avais pas fais attention sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas prit de veste. Elle était frigorifiée, j'ôtais alors la mienne afin de la déposer sur ses épaules. Elle me remercia pour ce geste et me chuchota à sont tour qu'elle m'aimait. Nous nous asseyons au pied de notre rocher. Nous discutions de notre avenir, nous aurions pu rester ainsi des heures durant mais il caillait en ce jour de Février.

Nous décidions de rejoindre le véhicule et nous installions sur la banquette arrière afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur, je mis tout de même le moteur en route afin de mettre le chauffage. Elle avait les mains glacées, je les pris en coupelles à l'intérieur des miennes et lui souffla de l'air chaud pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer plus rapidement. Elle avait les yeux brûlant de désir et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir.

A présent, la température était adéquat dans l'habitacle, je fis glisser ma veste qu'elle avait gardé sur ses épaules je m'approchais d'elle, autant que l'espace nous le permettait, posais une de mes mains sur sa cuisse exempt de tissus et l'autre prenait la forme de son cou, tout en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille avec mon pouce. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et me mis à les mouvoir langoureusement, elle suivait la cadence que j'imposais. Nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et ce baiser s'intensifiait peu à peu. Elle s'accrochait à ma cravate afin de m'attirer vers elle et dans son élan me poussa contre la banquette. Elle enleva ses chaussures tout en me regardant chaudement, releva sa robe pour faciliter ses mouvements et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Elle défit le nœud de ma cravate, la faisant glisser délicatement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de ma chemise puis je l'enlevais. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses dénudées, arriva au niveau de sa robe et la fis remonter pour lui enlever, elle leva ses bras, ce qui facilita le parcours du tissus. Elle se recula afin d'avoir accès à ma ceinture pour me la retirer, dégrafais mon pantalon et fis descendre la fermeture de celui-ci. Je me tournais d'un quart de tour pour qu'elle puisse me retirer le pantalon sans avoir le siège conducteur dans son dos. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts de mes chevilles jusque sur mes cuisses, puis posa ses paumes de mains jusqu'à mes hanches. Elle me regardait pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux et attrapait l'élastique de mon caleçon, elle fit glisser ce dernier afin de libérer…

_* TOC TOC TOC*_

**POV Bella**

J'avais entendu quelqu'un toquer sur le capot de la voiture, je n'osais plus bouger, je regardais Edward qui restait de marbre.

Nous nous regardions interloqué puis d'un coup il se releva en jurant « Oh ! Putain » tout en m'aidant à m'assoir sur la banquette et me donna sa veste en me disant de la mettre.

On tambourina à nouveau mais cette fois-ci à la fenêtre, je vis une ombre se rapprocher et hurler :

« Il est interdit de stationner ici ! Ce n'est pas un parking d'échangisme ou de je ne sais quoi encore ! Dépêchez-vous de déguerpir avant que je n'appelle les services de l'ordre ! »

Ni une ni deux Edward passa à travers les deux sièges de devant pour se mettre à la place du conducteur, passa la première et nous filâmes aussi vite que possible. Nous nous dirigions vers son appartement, pendant ce temps là, j'avais remis ma robe et j'avais rejoint mon amoureux en m'asseyant côté passager.

« On a eut chaud ! » réussis-je à dire après quelques instants.

« Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

- Tu croix qu'il nous a vu ?

- Je croix surtout qu'il devait nous espionner ce coquin et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour venir nous emmerder » bougonnait-il.

Nous pouffâmes, la situation était pathétique, mais nous trouvions le moyen d'en sourire.

Nous étions arrivés à son appartement, nous avions décidé de ne plus aller au restaurant, il faut dire que le pervers qui nous avait certainement espionné nous avait refroidit.

Nous mangions un sandwich sur le pouce, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses vu que nous n'étions pas censés nous retrouver ici pour notre dernière soirée en valentins.

Nous discutâmes un long moment sur son canapé avant de décider d'aller nous coucher. Une longue journée m'attendais le lendemain, un vol de cinq heures, moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre l'avion, j'espérais que je n'aurais pas le mal des transports.

Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre et nous nous immobilisions dans notre démarche. Je le regardais interloqué, je me demandais quand avait-il eut le temps de préparer tout cela. Son lit était couvert de pétales de roses, un tabouret avait été placé à coté du lit sur lequel une bouteille de champagne dans un bac à glaçon ainsi qu'une barquette de fraise étaient posés.

« Mon amour quand as-tu eu le temps de me préparer une surprise ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Bella nous avons passé toute la soirée ensemble, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me demande bien qui.

- T'avais peut-être l'intention de prêter ton appart' !

- Oui tu as raison, je vais organiser des parties de jambes en l'air bientôt ! »

Je me rendais compte de mon erreur, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort ce soir, il ne fallait pas que je gâche la fin de la soirée.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée un peu trop vite, mais ce n'est pas rien, une bouteille de champagne, des pétales, ce n'est pas du pur hasard.

- Et puis au diable la personne qui nous a concocté ce petit nid douillé, elle voulait que l'on s'amuse, c'est-ce que l'on a de mieux à faire. »

Le champagne était tiède, mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous servir deux coupes, et de trinquer à notre avenir.

**Alors il y en a-t-il qui veulent m'étrangler pour un presque lemon mdr !**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Dites-moi tout en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec !**

**Merci à Carol pour ses corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**New York ! New York !**

**Suite POV Bella**

Nous avions passé une superbe Saint-Valentin malgré nos petites péripéties, cette soirée aller rester graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à mon prochain souvenir que je partagerais avec ma moitié.

Je le regardais dormir, je scrutais le moindre mouvement de son corps, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et revenait à son point de départ à chacune de ses respirations.

Les rideaux de sa chambre n'absorbaient que partiellement la luminosité du jour et le soleil qui passait au travers reflétait sur sa peau douce.

D'une lenteur extrême je caressais ses pectoraux du bout de mes doigts, en dessinant des huit passant de celui de gauche à celui de droite et vice-versa.

Je le vis sourire et ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux verts, c'était la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez lui lors de notre rencontre à l'université. La couleur de ses yeux et son sourire ravageur me faisaient craquer dans n'importe quelle circonstance et il arrivait régulièrement qu'il en joue.

« Bonjour mon amour ! » lui dis-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres et l'embrassant le plus tendrement du monde. Je tardais à me reculer, je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce moment magique. Cet instant était pour moi le point final de la nuit la plus romantique de ma vie, mais il était également le point de départ d'une longue journée qui m'attendait.

Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis et quelqu'un me hurla :

« Bella qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On se lève Alice, pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ? »

Je regardais alors l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était huit heures trente et l'avion décollait à dix heures trente.

« Oh mon dieu Alice !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire grouilles toi ma cocotte, l'avion va pas t'attendre.

- J'ai laissé ma valise chez tes parents, je pensais avoir le temps de tout récupérer.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, j'ai tout récupéré, mais ne vous voyant pas arriver, je me suis inquiété. Je me suis demandé, si vous n'aviez pas été mangé par des ours ! Trêves de plaisanterie, magnes tes petites fesses au plus vite et on se retrouve à l'aéroport ok !

- N'oublies pas de récupérer mon billet et mon passeport sur la table de nuit de la chambre d'Edward.

- C'est déjà fait rangé dans ton sac à dos que tu prendras en bagage à main.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- Tu es un ange.

- Hihi, je le savais déjà. Allé dépêches-toi sœurette.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Je me retournais vers Edward, il me tendait une serviette de bain et m'incita à aller prendre une douche express pour ne pas être plus en retard que nous ne l'étions déjà.

Je me savonnais et rinçais au plus vite, pendant ce temps Edward avait préparé le petit déjeuner que nous allions manger en quatrième vitesse.

Nous gobions les œufs brouillés, le toast beurré ainsi que la tranche de bacon accompagnés d'un verre de jus d'orange.

Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et nous courûmes en sa direction pour nous diriger à l'aéroport. Tout le long du trajet, nous nous échangions des mots tendres, profitant ainsi de nos derniers moments tous les deux.

Il me déposa devant l'aéroport afin d'enregistrer les bagages d'Alice, Jacob et moi au plus vite. Je courais comme une folle dans le hall, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais plus de souffle, mes beaux-parents me faisaient des signes, Alice et Jake étaient déjà dans la file d'attente. Arrivée à leur niveau je détectais qu'Alice était soucieuse de mon heure tardive de mon approche, mais elle me sourit et se détendit lorsqu'elle m'aperçu.

**POV Alice**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Alice, détends toi un peu, tu l'as eut au téléphone, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » me dit sereinement Jacob.

Il voulait m'apaiser j'étais tendue comme un arc, bien que c'était d'un ridicule, si elle ratait cet avion, il y en avait d'autres dans la journée. De plus, Carlisle avait gardé sa valise et son passeport au cas où Bella et Edward n'arriveraient pas à temps.

Je me stressais vraiment pour un rien, mais c'était aussi que j'appréhendais le fait d'habiter avec Jake, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la tension retomberait une fois installés à New York.

« Regardes, Bella arrive ! »

Je me retournais et la vis aux côtés de mes parents, j'étais soulagée, cela signifiait le départ imminent, j'avais mon cœur qui battait comme si je passais un examen.

« Ah enfin tu es là.

- Ne m'en parles pas j'ai bien cru que nous n'allions jamais arriver. » Elle avait du mal à articuler, elle n'avait presque plus de souffle, j'imaginais bien qu'elle avait dû sprinter.

« Je ne fais que te taquiner ma belle, néanmoins j'aurais été embêtée que tu ne soies pas là à temps, juste par peur que tu ne changes d'avis pour rester au plus près de mon frère. Bien que je l'adore, tu as le droit de faire ta vie aussi, sans que tu ne l'oubli bien évidemment !

- Je sais je sais que tu me titilles, on a longuement discuté avec Edward et lui non plus ne comprenais pas réellement sa réaction qu'il a eut ses derniers jours, il est juste jaloux. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je la comprends la jalousie quand elle n'est pas maladive fait du bien, cela prouve qu'il tient à Bella. Je me suis tellement habitué à ma belle sœur que je ne vois pas Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis je connais déjà ses mesures, c'est parfait pour la robe de mariée.

« Votre passeport mademoiselle » me demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil qui me sortait de mes songes. Je lui tendis le document et secoua la tête en me disant intérieurement que ce n'était pas le lieu ni l'endroit de penser aux autres mais à moi-même pour changer un peu.

Après avoir enregistrés les bagages et réservés nos places, il nous restait un petit peu de temps pour profiter de mes parents et de mon frère.

Bella et Edward s'étaient réfugiés, afin de partager leur dernier moment d'intimité.

Billy et Charlie n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour un dernier au revoir de leurs enfants.

Jake n'en voudrait pas à son père et je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas pour Bella non plus.

Les minutes passèrent et nous devions embarquer, j'eu un pincement au cœur quand j'embrassais mes parents. Ma mère demanda à Jacob de prendre soin de moi, quand à mon père il se contenta de m'étouffer dans ses bras et de m'affirmer qu'il m'aimait, et je ne voulais rien de plus à ce moment précis.

Ma mère sanglotait quand elle me prit dans ses bras, je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais comme à chacun de mes départs je couinais. Il fallait avouer qu'Esmée ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, elle était tellement attentionnée et protectrice envers ses enfants qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« C'est malin maman, par ta faute je dois être toute moche, j'ai mon mascara qui a coulé » voulus-je ajouter sur le ton de l'ironie en regardant mes bouts des doigts noirs en m'essuyant les yeux.

Cela lui redonnait le sourire et Jake ajouta :

« J'affirme que tu as employé le bon terme ma chérie.

- Aahh » m'énervais-je gentiment en lui donnant une tape sur son épaule.

Nous nous dirigions tous les trois en salle d'embarcation, puis dans l'appareil.

Bella n'aimait pas trop prendre l'avion, elle avait donc décidé de se mettre près de l'hublot, Jake était côté couloir et moi entre les deux.

Cela me convenait tout à fait, j'allais pouvoir jouer à la détective privée. Et d'ailleurs, je ne laissais pas le temps à l'avion de décoller que je commençais mon interrogatoire, enfin j'étais surtout curieuse pour certaines choses.

« Alors Bella cette nuit d'amour c'est bien déroulée ? »

Elle me regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits, c'était sûr que je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins, mais je voulais surtout savoir si ma surprise leur avait plu.

« Bah alors tu me réponds ! Ou tu préfères que je te pose la question différemment ?

- Euh, et bien il me semble que mon intimité ainsi que celle de ton propre frère n'a pas à t'être divulguée ma chère fouineuse.

- Pff je ne veux pas savoir quelles sont les positions du Kâma-Sûtra que vous avez testé !

- Alice ! » intervint Jake en me donnant un coup de coude.

« Et bien quoi ?

- Je te rappelles qu'il y a des enfants qui pourraient écouter, tu devrais garder tes interrogations pour plus tard, je ne croix pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment idéal pour questionner Bella de la sorte.

- Non, il est or de question que j'arrête de la sonder maintenant, je veux savoir si ma surprise leur a fait plaisir !

- Mais bien sûr c'était toi, comment n'avons-t-on pas tiltait de suite, cela ne pouvait être que toi !

- Oups » chuchotais-je, je ne l'avais pas laissé deviner. Mes épaules sursautaient pendant que je gloussais comme une vraie gamine.

« Comment ça « oups » ? Tu voulais me le dire ou tu voulais simplement éveiller ta curiosité maladive mademoiselle je sais tout sur tout !

- Les préparatifs ne vous ont pas fait plaisir alors à ce que je vois.

- Ne fais pas ta petite tête de chien battu, au contraire, les pétales, le champagne, c'était merveilleux Alice, je ne sais pas d'où te viennes toutes ses idées mais, c'était tout simplement parfait. Merci pour tout, vraiment, tu es un ange venu des cieux.

- Ben oui c'est cela, dis que tu voudrais que je sois morte !

- Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille !

- Je ne sais pas l'ange, les cieux, le paradis tant qu'on y est !

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu peux être fatigante quand tu t'y mets, je te fais des compliments et voilà que tu nous les transforme.

- C'est vrai cela vous a plu ?

- Si je te le dis, je ne te mens pas pour te faire plaisir. »

Faut dire que j'étais heureuse de leur avoir concocté un petit nid douillet pour leur dernière soirée, j'aimais bien que les gens soient heureux autour de moi, du coup j'étais moins morose de mon côté.

J'avais l'impression que le vol avait duré une éternité quand nous atterrissions enfin au JFK.

Bella et moi discutions de temps à autre durant le vol, mais son regard était tourné en permanence vers les nuages, derrière le hublot. Comme si elle avait été dans la lune tout le long du trajet, mais avait quand même participais à mon monologue.

Son esprit était ailleurs, je ne doute pas à qui ou a quoi elle devait penser, m'avouais-je intérieurement.

Quand à Jake, il ne s'était pas préoccupé des discutions, il avait lu son journal, les pages « sports » devrais-je dire et après il avait dormi quasiment toute la durée du vol.

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages, puis j'appelais une compagnie de taxi afin que nous puissions rentrer à la maison.

Mon appartement était situé à une bonne vingtaine de minutes de l'aéroport, à cinq minutes en métro du Central Park, à l'angle de Riverside et de la soixante dix-neuvième, juste à côté de l'Hudson. Autant dire que je me plaisais réellement, dans mon soixante-dix mètres carrés de trois pièces. Le seul inconvénient était quand l'ascenseur tombait en panne.

J'étais au dixième étage, je faisais alors le sport pour la semaine quand cela arrivait. Heureusement pour moi, depuis que j'y habite, cela n'a dû se produire que deux ou trois fois, dont une je revenais des courses quelle galère.

Mais bon je me disais qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus graves dans la vie pour s'en tenir à de petites choses complètement futiles.

Je regardais mon compagnon et mon amie scruter à travers les fenêtres du taxi. Ils étaient subjugués par la grandeur de cette ville, les hauts et infinis buildings, je me remémorais ma propre vision grâce à leurs regards de ce jour.

J'avais le cœur tout noué, un mélange de stress et pourtant j'étais avide de découvrir l'inconnu, tout était à l'époque si nouveau pour moi. Mon arrivée à New York il y a un peu plus de deux ans me rappelle cette série que je regardais quand j'étais à l'université « Félicité », c'était moi il y a quelques années en arrière. Les bons moments comme les moins bons. Je n'avais jamais raconté le nombre d'agressions qui s'étaient produites sous mes yeux, les braquages à mains armées dans les banques.

Mais si l'on voulait manger chinois ou italiens à quatre heures du matin c'était plausible. Ne disait-on pas que New York est la ville qui ne s'endort jamais ! Comme l'on dit, les grandes villes ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients.

Mes deux nouveaux colocataires allaient découvrir ce quartier et il était de mon devoir d'en être le guide.

Le taxi tourna dans mon avenue, ralenti devant mon immeuble et s'arrêta. Le chauffeur sortait nos bagages de son coffre et je le payais.

« C'est parti ! » Entendais-je derrière moi.

« Oui nous sommes arrivés » répondis-je à Jake.

Bella avait l'air perplexe. Elle n'avait pas accusé le coup du vol, pensais-je. Et surtout son au revoir avec mon frère.

Nous montâmes les quatre marches sur le perron de l'immeuble afin d'arriver à la porte d'entrée, je sortis mon trousseau de clés afin d'ouvrir. Je montrais à mes deux acolytes où se trouvaient les poubelles, ainsi que les boîtes aux lettres et surtout comment se servir de l'ascenseur.

Mon immeuble n'était effectivement pas de construction récente, il fallait appuyer sur le bouton pour l'appeler, ouvrir la première grille, soulever la porte de sécurité vers le haut. Une fois installés dans la cabine, il ne valait mieux pas oublier de refermer la grille avant de redescendre la sécurité et après seulement choisir l'étage. Il m'avait fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour comprendre comment il fallait faire la première fois.

Une fois la mini visite de l'extérieur terminée, je leur montrais le trois pièces. Les chambres, la salle de bain, la cuisine et pour finir le salon.

On commençait par installer Bella dans la pièce qui me servait de mini atelier, mais qui changerait de finalité dès ce jour.

Je rangeais soigneusement les patrons que j'avais laissé sur la table de couture dans un carton, rassemblais les bobines de fils à coté de la machine à coudre et pliais ma table qui possédait deux rabats. Jake m'aida à la pousser sur le côté afin que Bella puisse avoir un peu plus de place.

Je tirais Jacob par le bras afin que Bella s'installe tranquillement et que je lui montre ma chambre qui allait devenir la notre.

« C'est par ici pour nous ! » sautillais-je comme une sauterelle. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de lui montrer notre petit cocon.

« Et voila ! » ajoutais-je en ouvrant la porte et en présentant la pièce à l'aide de mon bras droit, paume de main vers le ciel tout en sautant à pied joint.

Il détaillait le moindre petit détail, et me dit :

« C'est très jolie Alice !

- Bon, si la chambre te plaît, c'est parfait ! Je te ferais de la place dans le living et tu pourras même utiliser des cadres pour mettre des photos si tu veux.

- Merci c'est gentils. » Il parlait d'un ton monotone, c'était peut-être le mal du pays qui lui faisait cela.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Non rien.

- Et bien si je vois bien que quelque chose cloche.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Que quoi ? Craches le morceau, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus non plus !

- Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas ton genre tiens donc ! »

Nous rirent de bon cœur face à cette dernière remarque, mais je ne connaissais toujours pas le fond de sa pensée.

« Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as toujours pas révélé ce qui te tracasse.

- Ah ça, tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Bien évidement, sinon je ne te poserais pas la question espèce de grand bêta ! En plus il faut te tirer les vers du nez ou quoi aujourd'hui. D'habitude, tu es le premier a exprimer haut et fort tes idées et là je suis face à un mur qui ne me dis pas pourquoi il tire une de ses tête. On dirait que tu sors d'un cours de philo !

- Bah puisque t'insistes ! Est-ce que dans quelques mois on pourra faire des petits, des tous petits changements dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas bien ma chambre.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a un peu trop de rose et de violet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Et alors ca te dérange ?

- Euh…. »

J'explosais à nouveau de rire face à sa remarque. Il avait l'air tout étonné que je lui réponde au tac au tac. Le pauvre, il était bien évident que j'allais dire adieu à mes draps de fleurs et à ma décoration très féminine, je devais me l'avouer.

« Mais bien sûr Jacob, on ira ensemble chercher des nouvelles parures de draps et tout le reste. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser dans ce calvaire. Je te connais mon cher »

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci pour ouvrir. Mais qui cela pourrait-il être ? Qui viendrais aujourd'hui sachant pertinemment que je rentrais ce jour et que je reprenais le travail le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

J'ouvrais et découvrais que c'était mon patron et voisin de dessus. Il avait l'air en forme, j'espérais que ce n'était pas pour m'annoncer que je devais repartir pour présenter la nouvelle collection.

Au même moment que je le fis entrer, Bella et Jacob arrivaient, j'en profiter pour effectuer les présentations.

« Bonjour ma belle Alice, comment vas-tu ? Ton séjour chez tes parents s'est bien déroulé ? Je vois que tu n'es pas rentrée seule !

- Bonjour, effectivement, je te présente mes nouveaux colocataires. Bella, ma belle-sœur est venu à New York car le siège de son journal déménageait. Quand à Jake, il est venu vivre avec moi. Il cherche un emploi, il est courtier, mais la banque qui l'employait a fermer. Du coup, qu'il trouve un nouveau job ici ou là, ca ne changera pas la situation ! Bella, Jake, je vous présente James, mon patron et accessoirement mon voisin également ! »

Ils se saluèrent tous les trois et nous nous installions sur la table du salon afin de boire un café et faire de plus ample connaissance.

Ainsi, je remarquais que Bella ne laissait pas indifférent James, et que ce dernier proposait d'aider Jake dans sa recherche, étant donné qu'il avait le bras assez long et qu'il était assez arrangeant comme bonhomme.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir un boss aussi sympa, après toutes les nuits que j'avais passées à concocter des modèles quand rien ne lui plaisait, il me devait une fière chandelle, alors cela m'arrangerais qu'il aide mon amoureux.

**J'attends vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je remercie ma mumu adorée pour ses corrections.**

**Je vous remercie à toutes (et tous ?).**

**Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages sont issus de l'imaginaires de Stephenie Meyer et je fais mumuse avec !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Surprise ! Surprise !**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent aussi vite que lorsque l'on tourne les pages de son roman favori. Les journées au travail paraissaient longues et dieu sait que j'aimais ce que je faisais, c'était juste que j'étais en permanence en manque. Je me languissais toute la journée de me retrouver dans les bras de mon homme, nous nous entendions tellement bien. Et ce malgré nos caractères assez forts. Je devais admettre, que je n'y allais pas de main morte parfois, mais alors Jake était têtu, il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, tout comme moi.

Mais, je trouvais cela assez drôle, lui c'était plutôt l'effet inverse, je l'agaçais, comme il me le confirmait souvent dans mes moments forts de pénibilité.

J'aimais le taquiner, même si j'étais d'accord avec lui, je faisais exprès de dire l'inverse, quand il disait noir je déclarais que c'était blanc et que cela en était ainsi. C'est-à-dire que lorsque je le soûlais de trop, il m'embrassait pour que je me taise, alors je recommençais, effet boule-de-neige, rien que pour avoir droit à l'attention de ma moitié !

Nous avions remodelé l'appartement à nos goûts, la chambre était devenue notre havre de paix, les couleurs choisies étaient beaucoup plus sobres, passant du rose flashy au taupe et beige, avec des babioles style africains.

Le salon était plutôt tendance indienne, nous avions acheté un nouveau canapé couleur ocre, couvert de coussins de toutes les couleurs ornés de taffetas et de paillettes. J'avais confectionné un rideau en mousseline dans un dégradé de jaune que Jake s'était proposé d'installer en prenant soin d'effectuer un effet tressé au milieu pour s'élargir sur les côtés au-dessus du canapé.

Notre appartement me plaisait tel qu'il était devenu, le fait d'avoir effectué quelques petits changements me convenait parfaitement.

L'ancien canapé du salon avait pris place dans ma pièce de couture, qui était redevenu, mon endroit privé en quelque sorte, étant donné que mon compagnon ne s'y aventurait pas.

Bella avait trouvé et emménagé dans son nouvel appartement il y avait de cela deux semaines environ, date à laquelle j'avais commencé à me sentir mal.

Je me levais quotidiennement avec la nausée, et des migraines à n'en plus finir. A l'intérieur de moi, tout se chamboulait, un mélange d'une marée engloutissant tout sur son passage et en même temps le désert tellement j'avais la gorge sèche, c'était comme si l'on m'avait tout aspiré, une sensation plus qu'étrange et désagréable. Et puis cette machine à laver dans ma tête qui ne s'arrêtait qu'aux environs de midi, à l'heure de ma pause déjeuner.

Je n'arrivais plus à grignoter quoique ce soit au petit déjeuner, alors le midi, je mangeais tout ce qui pouvait me passer sous la main. Les après-midis se déroulaient plus calmement et le soir je retrouvais mon chez moi avec mon amoureux.

Il lui arrivait de rentrer très tard le soir, il avait des imprévus, des réunions avec ses supérieurs qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer étant donné qu'il venait d'être embauché.

Son patron, Laurent, était un ami de l'université du mien. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de ressemblance entre les deux hommes, pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien.

James était un chef assez cool, il prenait soin de son personnel, il nous écoutait attentivement lorsque l'on avait des suggestions.

Laurent, lui, était imbu de sa personne, il n'y avait que lui et les petits oiseaux qui existaient et ses subordonnés devaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, tout comme le font les petits garçons en jouant avec leur soldat de plombs.

En tout cas il me faisait plus penser à un général de l'armée plutôt qu'au directeur financier qu'il était. Je l'avais vu une seule fois de loin et je dois avouer que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en face à face avec cet homme dans une même pièce.

Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de comparer un grand homme de la mode avec un patron de banque, étant donné que la crise était passée par là il y a de cela trois ans maintenant, mais il avait dû licencier un grand nombre de son personnel pour reprendre tout à zéro depuis l'année dernière seulement.

En tout cas, c'étaient les inepties qu'il avait servi à Jake qui croyait en son histoire de bout en bout.

Moi, je n'en croyais pas un mot, mais Jake était assez grand pour s'en apercevoir tout seul si son employeur racontait des bobards. J'avais une dent contre lui, pourtant, il ne m'avait rien fait de particulier, étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais je ne le sentais pas bien cet homme-là.

Jake me parlait souvent d'un collègue à lui, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Nous avions décidé de manger ensemble, lui, sa femme, Jake et moi afin que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

Au moins, même si le patron n'était pas un exemple de bonté, les collègues de travail l'étaient un peu plus, tout du moins je le ressentais ainsi.

Et oui, les courtiers sont stressés tout le long de la journée, à courir à droite à gauche, des revirements de situations toutes les cinq minutes. Mais pourquoi, étais-je amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Ah oui, comme cela je prenais soin de lui quand il rentrait le soir.

A l'agence, c'était beaucoup plus pépère, chacun avançait selon son propre rythme, sauf lors des grandes entrevues, où le rush était bien au rendez-vous, mais le quotidien était plutôt cool.

A la fin de la journée, nous avions pris pour habitude avec mes deux collègues, Rosalie et Angela d'aller soit boire un verre au pub situé dans la rue en face de la boutique, soit faire du shopping.

Rosalie était tout l'inverse de moi de par son attitude, mais aussi son physique, elle était grande, blonde, plutôt bien roulé, comme le disent si bien les hommes. Aux premiers abords elle paraissait froide et distante et pourtant, elle savait délirer et toujours aux moments opportuns.

Quand à Angela, elle était brune, très fine, de ma taille, pour ne pas dire petite. Elle était plutôt timide et introvertie, mais elle savait également s'amuser quand il le fallait.

Il nous était arrivé plus d'une fois d'aller en discothèque alors que nous travaillions le lendemain, mais James n'y voyait que du feu, enfin c'est-ce qu'il nous disait pour ne pas nous mettre d'avertissement.

Je n'avais pas perdu mes habitudes de trainer avec mes amies le soir, et pourtant j'arrivais tout de même à la maison avant Jake.

Pour l'heure, j'étais en train de feuilleter les pages d'un magazine people, Paris Hilton avait encore tourné une vidéo pornographique avec son compagnon actuel, quant au Prince Harry, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans les rues de Londres sans être suivi à la trace. Mon dieu que c'était pathétique tout cela.

La une de mon propre journal intime était de découvrir si j'étais réellement enceinte ou pas.

Je détestais les aiguilles, mais il était évident qu'il fallait que je découvre si notre avenir allait changer dans les mois à venir.

Jake m'avait acheté un test de grossesse quand je lui avais annoncé que j'avais quelques jours de retard alors que j'étais réglée comme une horloge. Et puis il m'entendait tous les matins déguerpir en direction de la salle de bain.

J'avais donc fait le test qui s'était révélé positif, mais rien ne valait mieux qu'une prise de sang pour en être d'autant plus sûr.

« Vous aurez les résultats en fin d'après-midi » m'avait annoncé la jeune femme de l'autre côté du comptoir

« Je vous remercie, je passerais les prendre ce soir vers dix-huit heures.

- Alors je vous dis à ce soir mademoiselle Cullen.

- A tout à l'heure… Leah » lui répondis-je après avoir vérifié le prénom sur son badge.

Cette journée fut la plus longue de toute mon existence, jamais je n'avais était aussi pressée de connaître un résultat d'analyse.

Je ne tenais plus en place, James, m'avait ordonné d'aller chercher des cafés à toute l'équipe pour me distraire et m'aider à penser à autre chose.

Rosalie qui m'avait accompagnée, s'était retenue une bonne dizaine de fois pour me gifler afin de me calmer.

Le soir était enfin arrivé, direction le laboratoire pour aller découvrir mon résultat.

Leah était bien derrière le comptoir comme elle me l'avait affirmé le matin même.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle » m'accueillit-elle chaleureusement pendant que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

« Bonsoir, je viens chercher mes résultats d'analyse, au nom d'Alice Cullen s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, tenez l'enveloppe » dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous connaissez mes résultats ?

- Certainement pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lire les résultats des patients, je ne suis pas médecin, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez l'air tellement épanouie, beaucoup plus enjouée que ce matin, alors, je me suis demandée si vous avez eu des bonnes nouvelles et que peut-être l'une d'entre elles se trouvait dans mon enveloppe.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre analyse, je n'en connais pas le résultat, mais pour être franche avec vous, j'ai fait le même test que le vôtre et il s'est avéré positif. Cela fait des années que l'on essaye avec mon mari et voilà qu'aujourd'hui nous avons réussi !

- Félicitation aux futurs parents ! Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi pour connaitre les résultats en même temps que mon compagnon ! Bonne soirée !

- Bonsoir, bonne chance !

- Merci, au revoir. ». Je mis fin à la conversation en fermant la porte du laboratoire.

L'enveloppe en main, je ne cessais de la scruter tout le long du trajet de la maison. Je voulais l'ouvrir, puis plus et cela jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'appartement et que j'aperçoive mon amoureux avachi sur le canapé qui m'attendait avec impatience.

« Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui j'étais pressé de connaître le résultat, et je ne voulais pas te faire languir encore plus, Rose m'a téléphoné pour me demander la permission de t'étrangler, que j'ai refusée bien évidemment !

- Sacré Rose, je ne comprends pas, j'ai été sage comme une image aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.

- Hum hum, mademoiselle Cullen, en êtes-vous si sûre ? Bon on l'ouvre cette enveloppe ?

- Non, pas encore, je ne sais pas si je veux connaître le résultat.

- Mon cœur, il va bien falloir le découvrir pour notre futur.

- Oui je sais mais j'ai peur. »

Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de moi, il me pris la main libre pour la poser contre son cœur, il battait à la chamade, comme lors de notre première nuit d'amour.

« Tu vois mon amour, moi aussi j'ai peur » me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il me guida vers le canapé et nous nous asseyions côte à côte, il avait une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre qui entourait le poignet de la mienne qui tenait l'enveloppe.

Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi afin que nos cœurs reprennent leur rythme normal et il m'intima d'ouvrir le courrier avec un simple hochement de tête.

L'enveloppe ouverte, je dépliais la feuille lentement sans regarder ce qu'il y avait d'annoté, préférant plonger mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon.

Nous n'osions toujours pas regarder puis, nous soupirâmes au même instant et lisions attentivement les analyses sur lesquelles, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot, jusqu'à ce que je lise le mot « positif ».

Je sentis mes larmes couler tout le long de mes joues, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesses. J'étais tellement heureuse, j'allais devenir maman, nous allions être parents.

Jake avait les yeux brillants et n'osait pas sourire en me voyant pleurer. Je voyais qu'il ne décodait pas si c'étaient des larmes de joies ou non.

« Nous allons devenir PARENTS » hurlais-je et le serrant comme jamais dans mes bras, tandis que mes larmes continuaient d'affluer.

« Mon amour on va être parents, c'est la plus belle des choses dans ce monde, je suis soulagé tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment. J'ai bien cru un millième de seconde que tu étais malheureuse, que le résultat n'était pas celui que tu désirais mon amour !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis tellement excitée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, que dire, à part que je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

Il faut que j'appelle mes parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je veux avoir ma mère au téléphone maintenant !

- Attends ce soir, elle doit encore être au travail.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais les appeler tous les deux sur leur portable respectif.

- Comme tu voudras, je vais également appeler mon père après » dit-il en essuyant mes larmes à l'aide de ses deux pouces.

Il m'embrassa puis alla me chercher mon téléphone portable que j'avais laissé dans mon sac à main à l'entrée du salon tout à l'heure.

Je téléphonais en premier à ma mère, elle me cassa les tympans tellement elle en était heureuse.

Quand à mon père, il se montrait plus distant, mais il était un futur grand-père comblé, rien qu'à sa voix de l'autre côté du combiné je le devinais.

Je laissais Jake appeler son père et j'en informais par la suite mon frère et enfin Bella.

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il fallait que tous mes proches soient au courant, c'était primordial.

« Mon amour, tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes invités chez Paul ce soir ? Mais si tu le souhaite, je peux annuler et repousser à demain.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié. Enfin, non je n'avais pas complètement zappé, mais avec le stress, je n'ai rien acheté pour leur offrir quelque chose ! C'est risqué de descendre chez le fleuriste à cette heure-ci, tu crois ? Bouh quelle nouille je fais ! Pour qui je vais passer !

- Non je pense qu'il doit être ouvert, de toute façon j'ai acheté le dessert que j'ai mis dans le frigo tout à l'heure. Et puis, j'ai prévenu Paul que tu sautais toujours dans tous les sens, alors avec cette nouvelle, ils vont être servis avec sa femme !

- Ha ha ha ! Tu sais que tu es drôle parfois !

- Cela m'arrive de temps à autres !

- Pffff, n'importe quoi ! N'empêche, mon cœur, tu es un ange, heureusement que tu es là !

- Oui je sais » dit-il en rigolant tout en faisant non avec sa tête, les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pour toutes les autres fois où c'est toi qui pense à tout mon petit lutin des prairies !

- Trêves de plaisanterie mon cœur, il va falloir soit y aller parce qu'il commence à être tard, soit annuler, mais j'aimerais bien rencontrer ton collègue quand même il a l'air bien sympa et délirant ! »

Paul nous accueilli sur le perron, nous entrrâment dans une ravissante demeure style cottage, à cet instant, je pensais à Esmée, j'étais sûre que cette maison lui aurait taper dans l'œil.

La maison était légèrement excentrée de la ville, ce qui permettait au jeune couple d'avoir un joli jardin et un coin de tranquillité au sortir des journées étouffantes du centre.

Paul nous installa au salon, il nous indiqua qu'il nous rejoignait tout de suite. Il fut suivi de sa compagne, qu'il nous présenta, mais je la reconnue instantanément, elle était la secrétaire que j'avais croisé à deux reprises un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Comme le monde est petit » me dit-elle avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Leah était une jolie brune très chaleureuse dans sa façon de communiquer avec les gens.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Leah !

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons pas besoin de passer aux présentations, enfin Jake je te présente Leah ma femme depuis quatre ans.

- Enchanté Leah, j'ai très souvent entendu parler de vous et de vos talents de cuisinière !

- Hum, ça c'est une façon polie de dire qu'il a faim ! Bonsoir Paul, moi c'est Alice, contente de vous rencontrer. Votre femme a été très charmante aujourd'hui avec moi et je n'ai également entendu que du bien de vous. Enfin nous nous rencontrons, je tiens à m'excuser de l'heure tardive à laquelle nous arrivons. Nous avons appris une très bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui et j'ai tenu à téléphoner à toute ma famille pour leur annoncer. Vous savez je ne sais pas garder les choses pour moi du coup, heureusement que Jake a pensé au dessert car j'ai été dans la lune toute la journée. Mes collègues de travail avaient envie de me tuer, pourtant j'ai été sage comme une image aujourd'hui, enfin pas plus que d'ordinaire.

- Et voilà Alice dans toute sa splendeur ! »

Nous pouffâmes tous les quatre, Leah me pris dans ses bras en me félicitant et me proposa d'aller nous assoir autour de la table du salon afin de commencer l'apéritif.

Leah et moi restions au jus d'orange étant donné que nous attendions toutes les deux un heureux événement, quant aux garçons ils s'étaient servis du champagne venu directement de France.

La mère de Leah était originaire de France, elle lui avait appris à préparer tous les bons plat de la cuisine française dès son plus jeune âge, c'est pourquoi Paul ne faisait qu'en dire des éloges.

Rien que pour ce repas, elle avait fait les courses dans une épicerie française et nous avait mijoté un repas somptueux.

Nous avions mangé des petits fours à l'apéritif, lorsque Paul les avait déposé sur la petite table, je me suis dit c'est tout petit, mais c'était très bon.

Puis elle nous avait concocté un foie gras poché accompagné de toast grillés et de la sauce aux oignons qu'il fallait légèrement badigeonner sur le foie gras.

Par la suite, nous avons mangé une blanquette de veau accompagnée de riz blanc et comme dessert une tarte tatin chaude sur laquelle elle avait déposé une boule de glace à la vanille.

Ce repas était un véritable festin, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jake s'était débrouillé pour que ce soit Paul qui nous invite les premiers et non l'inverse.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître tout le long de la soirée, ils s'étaient connus au lycée et Paul et Leah avaient tous deux des origines indiennes. Il me tardait déjà dans neuf mois de voir la petite bouille de leur bébé, ils étaient beaux tous les deux et je m'imaginais le magnifique petit bébé qui allait venir au monde.

Ah, dans neuf mois j'allais devenir la plus heureuse des mamans.

Il commençait à être très tard il était temps que nous prenions congé, Jake ne cessait de remercier Leah pour cette fabuleuse soirée et Paul et lui n'avaient pas arrêté de se charrier tout le long du repas, jusqu'aux accolades d'au revoir.

Nous avions préféré demander au chauffeur de nous déposer quelques ruelles avant celle de notre appartement afin de profiter de l'air frais ambiant de ce soir-là.

Pendant que Jake payait la course du taxi, je décidais d'aller au bord du pont afin de mieux ressentir la fraîcheur de la soirée.

_**TTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT !**_

_« NOOOON! »_

**Il est interdit de me tuer lol !**

**Alors quel est votre verdict, que se passe-t-il, quel est ce bruit ?**

**J'attends votre review que vous ayez aimé ou détesté.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je remercie ma mumu adorée pour ses corrections.**

**Je vous remercie à toutes.**

**Je m'excuse pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages sont issus de l'imaginaires de Stephenie Meyer et je fais mumuse avec !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**L'inconnu**

**POV Jake**

Nous venions de passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de Paul et de sa charmante compagne.

Ils étaient tous deux ensemble depuis des années et se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Un peu comme Alice et moi.

D'ailleurs mon petit ange paraissait être dans un autre monde, peut-être était-ce le déroulement de cette journée qui comme je pouvais m'en douter fût aussi longue pour elle que pour moi.

J'étais persuadé que Leah et mon âme sœur étaient faites pour se rencontrer, une amitié était certainement en train de naître. Cela tombait plutôt bien parce que je comptais bien revoir Paul en dehors du boulot.

Nous demandions au chauffeur de taxi de nous laisser au coin de la rue car nous avions besoin de nous aérer la tête, nos cerveaux étaient en ébullition depuis tôt ce matin, autant pour Alice que pour moi-même cela devenait une nécessité.

« Je vais de l'autre côté de la route, du côté du pont » me dit-elle alors que je payais la course au chauffeur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de relever la tête qu'en moins de trente secondes trois choses se produisirent.

D'abord ce bruit sourd, puis ce taxi qui arrivait à vive allure, ses crissement de pneus se firent stridents à en perdre l'ouïe mais surtout ma moitié qui était là sur son passage.

_« NOOOON! » _hurlais-je.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je restais stoïque, elle était passée sous les roues de ce taxi qui était reparti comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je n'osais pas relever la tête, je ne voulais pas découvrir le corps meurtri, abîmé, déchiqueté par cet engin de malheur. Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé s'éloigner du trottoir, mes genoux commencèrent à lâcher, mais tellement honteux, je n'osais toujours pas relever la tête, je ne voyais même plus la couleur grisâtre de la route.

« Jake » discernais-je au loin le son de sa voix.

Je devenais donc fou, elle était morte et je l'entendais. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mon souffle court et saccadé allait prendre raison sur mon être.

Je venais de perdre la femme que j'aimais, l'enfant que je désirais tant chérir.

Je me sentais m'élever vers le ciel, je levais alors la tête et vis, de ce que je pus observer derrière mes larmes une lumière qui me fit mal aux yeux. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était donc cela le paradis, ce n'était pas ma douce qui était partie mais moi. Ce n'étais pas possible, je respirais encore et mon cœur battait. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Tout ce qu'il s'était produit ces dernières vingt-quatre heures faisait-il parti de mon imaginaire, j'enviais tellement de choses que je pensais qu'elles étaient réelles ?

« Aie » grognais-je lorsque j'atterris de nouveau au sol.

« Jake » entendis-je encore une fois.

« Jake, s'il te plaît regardes-moi.

- Alice, c'est bien toi ? Mon amour tu n'as rien ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as perdu la boule ou quoi ?

- Mon cœur tu es en vie et moi aussi !

- Jake tu me fais peur là, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Reprends tes esprits je t'en prie parce qu'il vient de se produire quelque chose d'improbable, d'irréel.

- Mais tu n'as rien, rassures moi.

- Non tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal au cou mais ce n'est rien de grave, en tout cas comparé à ce qui aurait pût être. »

Elle se relevait et se mit accroupie face à moi. Elle me souriait et séchait les larmes qui continuaient d'affluer de plus belle. Elle s'approchait tout doucement de moi et m'embrassait avec une délicatesse dont elle seule avait le secret.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je soufflais et essayais de reprendre mes esprits, plus clairement cette fois ci, ou plutôt j'essayais de remettre mes idées en place autant que je le pouvais.

« Jake, rentrons à la maison qu'on puisse discuter de ce qui s'est déroulé.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je n'ai pas osé regarder, j'étais trop anéanti pour observer quelque chose.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, je suis en vie oui ou non ? Donc le pire n'est pas arrivé, rentrons maintenant, je commence à avoir froid. » dit-elle avant de se mettre à rire, son éclat ressemblait à des petites clochettes. Je souriais à mon tour et comprenais qu'elle n'était réellement pas blessée et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Nous étions tellement fatigués que nous allions en direction de la chambre.

« Alice, mon cœur, commençais-je d'un ton grave. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas agi quand ce taxi est arrivé de nulle part.

- Chut, ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas grave…

- ça l'est pour moi, je n'ai même pas pu bouger, mes jambes ne voulaient pas, et puis je n'ai même pas vu ce qui s'est réellement produit. Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais pensé aimer un jour, et je n'ai pas pu agir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas couru pour te pousser du trajet de cette voiture. Je ne comprends pas ce que mon cerveau m'a dicté, d'ailleurs j'ai cru que tu étais morte, puis que c'était moi qui l'était. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Arrêtes de te torturer, tout va bien.

- Mais… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, elle mettait son index sur mes lèvres et m'intima de me taire.

« Laisse-moi donc te révéler ce que moi j'ai vu. J'ai commencé à traverser la route, j'ai entendu des crissements de pneus, j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir les plein phares du véhicule, puis j'ai sentis un courant d'air glacé, des mains gelées m'attraper les bras. Puis je ne sentais plus mes pieds sur le sol, mais plutôt comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me soulevait de terre et me déposait sur le sol. Ma tête a heurté le sol mais c'est tout. Après, cela a pris moins d'une minute, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, et tu es arrivé là à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression que tu divaguais, que tu ne me voyais pas, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais ce qu'il l'est encore plus c'est que quelqu'un m'a sauvé la vie mais ce n'étais pas un humain. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais c'était trop rapide pour que ce soit une personne humaine. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, cela à été trop vite et puis toi qui est arrivé de l'autre côté comme dans la série « ma sorcière bien aimé » comme si j'avais bougé mon nez et que tu étais arrivé d'un seul coup.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, j'ai également senti quelqu'un qui me soulevait du sol. Au début j'ai entendu ta voix, puis lorsque mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol j'ai vu une lumière m'éblouir, je me suis dit que j'étais au paradis. »

Elle s'écroula de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre avant de continuer ma vision.

« Ce n'est pas drôle en plus, j'ai cru que tu étais morte l'espace d'un instant puis que c'était moi.

- C'est pour cela que tu divaguais ! Et la lumière c'était le lampadaire non ! »

**POV Alice**

Cette journée fût riche en émotions. D'abord apprendre que j'allais donner naissance à un petit être dans quelques mois, puis le fait que j'avais failli perdre la qui était cette personne, qui était pour moi tout sauf humain.

Le réveil sonna, cette nuit avait été très courte, mais il fallait retourner au travail.

Jake avait déjà disparu quand j'ouvrais les yeux. Il avait laissé un petit mot sur l'oreiller.

_« Mon cœur, je suis parti au lever du jour car j'avais besoin d'aller prendre l'air avant d'affronter une journée, surtout après ce qui s'est produit hier soir. J'ai faillit te perdre et cela, je n'arrive pas à le surmonter pour le moment, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, je t'aime plus jour après jour et me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin des temps notre premier regard alors que nous n'avions que cinq ans et que ma mère faisait encore partie de ce monde. Je t'aime et j'aime déjà cet être qui va pointer le bout de son nez dans quelques mois. Des milliers de baisers. Jacob »_

Ce mot était _waouh_, je n'en revenais pas, il ne me disait que très rarement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et de le lire de bon matin, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise directement, cela me mettait du baume au cœur.

« Alice, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier soir » m'avait interpelée Rosalie avant même que je ne puisse poser mes affaires !

« Bonjour Rose !

- Pardon, bonjour. Mais si tu savais, je suis allée à l'éléphant rose, tu sais cette nouvelle boîte où l'on a été le mois dernier avec Angela ! Il y avait un barman, si sexy, musclé, charmant. Si tu l'avais vu, il aurait presque pu te plaire. Et puis sa voix suave et sensuelle à souhait. J'en reviens toujours pas, malheureusement pouf, il a disparu au moment où j'allais le faire rentrer chez moi pour boire un dernier verre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle se mit à glousser toute seule, je souriais de son histoire mais le cœur n'y étais pas, elle s'en rendit vite compte.

« Alice que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, et puis tu ne m'as écoutée que d'une oreille, tu ne m'as pas critiquée, et puis tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée !

- Je te critique moi ?

- Oui, enfin, tu me répètes sans arrêt de ne pas rentrer avec n'importe qui et là tu ne m'as pas interpelée !

- Ah ! Et tu appelles cela une critique de me faire du souci pour mon amie toi !

- Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux et racontes moi tout !

- Non mais ! »

Elle avait pour l'habitude de m'énerver et surtout de m'exaspérer, je soufflais un bon coup et lui racontais le déroulement de la soirée, et le fait que j'avais failli être renversée par un taxi.

Ses premières paroles firent que j'aurais dû l'appeler et ne pas venir au travail, mais bon qu'aurais-je fais de ma journée moi ! Elle allait me le dire hein ! Non alors elle pourrait un peu se mêler de ce qui la regardait quand même !

Je me parlais intérieurement et tout ce que je lui reprochais, je le faisais moi-même, j'étais pathétique.

« As-tu au moins le prénom de ton charmant jeune homme qui a disparu dans la nature ? Et son numéro de téléphone afin d'avoir des explications, il n'avait pas le droit de te laisser sur le carreau sans rien te dire à une heure avancée de la nuit. Encore heureux qu'il t'ai raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe si je le croise ! »

Elle s'écroula de rire avant d'ajouter :

« Bah figure toi que je n'ai ni son numéro de téléphone, ni son adresse, je sais juste qu'il est barman à l'éléphant rose et qu'il s'appelle Emmett. Je sais aussi qu'il est doux et attentionné, qu'il ne se la pète pas comme tous les autres gars de l'éléphant et qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu. Je sais également qu'il est musclé, qu'il a une belle paire de fesse…

- Tu sais tout ça toi ? Et alors pourquoi il est partit d'un coup ?

- Et bien cela je n'en ai aucune idée. Si tu avais vu son regard quand il m'a dit « il faut que j'y aille ». Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, de savoir la véritable raison de son départ, c'était comme si une tempête était arrivée et l'avait embarqué. Je te promets comme Mary Poppins, pouf plus rien !

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, comme moi cette personne qui m'a sauvé la vie, elle est arrivée de nulle part.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait-être Emmett ton sauveur ?

- Qui ?

- Ma rencontre de hier soir ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! Pfff…

- Ah oui, non mais arrêtes de regarder « Casper le gentil fantôme » toi !

- Non mais, la coïncidence en est presque évidente.

- Tout à fait mon cher Watson !

- Ne rigoles pas je te dis que c'est une probabilité à ne pas mettre de côté. »

Cette Rose, un peu trop d'imagination, c'est « Smallville » oui qu'elle a trop regardé pendant ses années lycée.

Angela et Rose avaient décidé dans l'après-midi de me sortir, elles m'affirmaient que j'en avais besoin.

J'avais beau leur dire que j'étais déjà sortie la veille, elles insistaient tellement que je ne pouvais pas le leur refuser.

J'en avertis tout de même Jake, malgré mon affirmation un peu plus tôt dans la journée, que je ne rentrerais pas tard afin de rester à ses côtés. Il comprenait parfaitement que j'avais également besoin de me ressourcer, de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même en sortant avec mes amies. Je n'en étais pas convaincue, mais cela valait la peine d'être essayé, après tout, les filles me faisaient passer de très bonnes soirées en leur compagnie.

Nous faisions la queue à cette boite, qui avait également une partie restaurant, Rose avait déjà remarqué son Adonis entrer par la porte arrière qui était réservée aux employés du lieu.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de le remarquer qu'il était entré. Déjà un bon point j'allais voir l'homme qui faisait tant rêver ma collègue.

_Waouh_, cet endroit n'était pas comme cela quand on y avait été toutes les trois il y a un mois.

« Les filles, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on est venues ici, c'est ouvert depuis moins d'un an, ils ont déjà tout refait ?

- Ils n'ont pas tout refait, il faut dire que cet endroit manquait un peu de rose pour le nom » pouffa de rire Angela.

« Ouais mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que c'est métamorphosé, les serveurs sont craquants, les serveuses très sexy, faut le reconnaître, ils ont changé le personnel aussi ?

- Mais non Alice, il y a un mois tu n'avais pas les hormones en ébullition !

- Haha ! Très drôle Rose ! En tout cas le cadre est bien sympa, bon alors c'est lequel ton serveur ?

- Il n'a pas encore commencé son service, il est au bar, juste après dix heures.

- Tu as remarqué cela toi ?

- Faut dire qu'on est sorti nous pendant que toi tu restais enfermée, pour la bonne cause cela dit en passant !

- Peut-être mais j'ai d'autres projets maintenant.

- Et tu as bien raison » soufflèrent mes amies en cœur.

Angela prit un champagne rosé à l'apéritif, Rose une vodka Tagada, j'aurais bien bu un mojito, mais je me contentais d'un cocktail jus de mangue, banane et citron vert.

Le repas se déroulait assez rapidement, la soirée boite allait commencer quand Rose aperçu Emmett, le barman.

Elle nous quitta sans un mot, s'approcha du bar, il lui sourit timidement. Elle s'appuya sur un tabouret afin de se rapprocher de son Apollon et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Après quelques instants, nous nous approchions du bar également, Emmett baisait la main d'Angela, puis la mienne, je sentis comme un coup de poing dans mon ventre et de l'électricité passa entre ses lèvres et ma main. Nous nous reculâmes instantanément.

Puis nous allâmes nous assoir à une table en attendant que l'on vienne nous servir un verre.

Cet endroit était très beau, il ressemblait, un peu au décor d' « Alice au pays des merveilles » , car on avait l'impression d'être dans un jardin lorsque l'on montait les escaliers, par exemple. Et puis, en même temps cela faisait rustique, romantique et surtout festif.

« Que s'est-il passé tout a l'heure ? » me secoua tout à coup Rosalie.

« Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de quoi ?

- Avec Emmett, il t'a regardé étrangement.

- Peut-être qu'il me trouvait jolie tout simplement.

- Oui je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas cela dont je te parle.

- Ecoute Rose, on est là pour passer un bon moment, tes crises de jalousies, tu te les gardes pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et ça s'arrête là.

- C'est bon ne t'excites pas non plus, j'ai bien vu que t'avais reculé toi aussi, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, il t'a regardé autrement qu'un mec regarde les jolies filles c'est tout. Bref, ce n'est pas grave, mais j'ai bien vu que t'étais mal à l'aise, je me faisais du souci c'est tout. Tu ne veux pas en parler, tant pis. »

**POV Emmett**

Mais que faisait Rosalie avec cette fille ? La brune je la reconnaissais, c'était son amie du travail qu'elle m'avait déjà présentée quelques jours auparavant.

Cependant je ne connaissais pas la seconde, celle qui m'avait foudroyé les lèvres lorsque j'avais voulu lui dire bonsoir à ma manière. Et comment avait-elle fait cela ?

Je l'avais bien reconnue, c'était la fille d'hier soir, celle qui m'avait appelé au ressenti d'un danger.

Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à répondre à l'énigme de cet appel, mais en plus ce soir elle me foudroie.

Qui est-elle ? Que me veut-elle ? Pourquoi deux soirs d'affilé, demain cela va être quoi ?

Ses questions restaient pour le moment sans réponses, mais il fallait que je découvre des réponses.


End file.
